There Is Always A Tomorrow
by carpe-diemxoxo
Summary: Massie had never been one of the lucky girls, but when life gives her lemons...she makes lemonade. But what happens when that lemonade is way to bitter for her taste? Will she hang in there or will she give up just like her mother did in the past?
1. The Start of Something New

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

The sun peeked through the white curtains as dust floated around the near empty room. The brunette girl in the twin bed rolled over and yawned stretching her legs.

"Psh!" Another girl shook the brunette.

"Massie! Wake up! I have amazing news." The impatient blonde jumped on the bed making Massie shoot up from shock.

"Geez Claire!" Massie screamed as her eye lids started to flutter close and her head almost hit the pillow again. Claire picked Massie up,

"Someone's here for you." Massie shot up again this time out of the bed. "It's a girl; she looks like you with auburn hair." This made Massie shake with excitement yet fear. Her mom had finally come for here.

Ever since she was nine, Massie had been stuck in an orphanage. Her father had died while working as a police officer and all she remembers is one day coming home from school and saw a note from her mom saying that she had gone to stay at a relative's house for a while. Massie likes to think of it as a rest, not just skipping out on her.

Massie ran to the mirror, in the small cluttered, dirty bathroom that most kids shared in the orphanage. "Oh God!" Massie looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was not a question that she was very pretty for a 14 year old, but she wasn't very cocky and didn't see what most people did. All she saw was her tangled hair and deep under eye circles with her pale ghostly skin.

"Mass, you look fine!" Claire came up to her and stared at her friend's reflection. Claire was very jealous of Massie, even though that was a sin. Claire looked so _innocent and kiddy_. How sexy was that? Not very, she looked like a Power Puff Girl except for her light blonde hair and so American blue eyes.

Massie sighed as Claire zoned out, she does that a lot. The main problem was her appearance. Her mom had disappeared five years ago and she wanted to go her mom looking like _this_!

"Yoo-hoo! Ms. Massie! You have a visitor!" The head mistress knocked on the door putting Massie on the verge of tears. "Ms. Massie are you in there?" Claire came back to life and made an "O-shaped" circle with her mouth. They had just wasted the only time they had. Claire picked up a brush and brushed Massie's hair into nice soft waves as Massie washed her face for only 5 seconds.

"I'm coming Ms. Colleen!" Massie politely yelled back as she picked up lotion and smothered it onto her face.

Once Massie was a tad bit decent, she turned to Claire. "This may be the last time, I will ever see you again, Claire Bear." A tear slipped from Massie's amber eyes as Claire hugged her.

"One of the greatest people said, 'Don't be sad because it's over, be happy because it happened.' I'm happy that I met you Massie. You changed my life to the better. You're a beautiful person, when you go out to the real world people not be as nice as us. **(A/N: Haha! Holes!)** You take care." Claire pulled away as a few tears slipped from her aqua eyes. "I love you Mass, you know the address to this place, and you know how to write." Massie pulled away from Claire and nodded her head.

"Of course, my sugar-maniac," As she walked away to her room.

Ms. Colleen that had waited patiently outside moved out of the way to Massie. "This one is just a cookie! She is one of the sweetest people ever, Hun! You are just gonna love her so much. I showed her an old picture of you, she just wants to eat you up and-"

Massie closed the drawer loudly after grabbing her one T-shirt and two jeans. She reached into the closet and grabbed her flip flops.

"I'm ready…" Massie said after reaching behind her pillow and grabbing the few pictures she had of her mother.

Ms. Colleen looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "This is just not acceptable. You can't take this stuff. I'm sorry. You don't want to take memories with you." Massie turned to her and pursed her lips thinking.

"Oh…well I guess I'll throw it away." Massie walked to the nearest trash can out of her room. She stuffed the pictures down her only bra from Salvation Army and threw away her clothes as Ms. Colleen came out.

"I'm doing this because I love you, Massie. You have been one of the best kids I've had ever." The large woman patted her back as her green eyes twinkled a little less and less as she noticed Massie's change of feelings.

Together, they walked down the wooden steps creaking under their weight.

"Ms. Robertson, I'm done." A woman came up to her with paperwork. She was dressed in a sleek business suit with her auburn hair in a sleek bun. She smiled at Massie. Ms. Colleen grabbed the paper work and looked at Massie.

"You can call me Colleen of course, and this is Massie. She's very sweet." Ms. Colleen winked at Massie as her smile slowly faded.

Massie was shaking in her pajamas. _'I'm still in my pajamas! Ah!' _Massie finally thought. She looked down at her clothes. They could pass for pajamas or even normal clothes. Massie sighed in relief as the woman introduced her.

"Hi honey, I'm your new mom, you can call me mom or even Lynn. How are you?" Massie blushed and looked up at the woman who held her hand out. Massie shook it and said in a small voice replied,

"Hi, Lynn. I'm Massie, I'm doing okay." Massie didn't feel comfortable calling her mom. There was only one person that could ever fit that spot and she wasn't going to replace them. Ms. Colleen hugged Massie as a few kids came out of the living room to see what was happening.

"Bye Massie, you take care out there." One of her friends. Landon said. Massie nodded her head as some tears started to well-up in the slits of her eyes.

Massie and Lynn walked out of the home and a few people including Claire and Colleen trailed behind them. Lynn abruptly stopped and walked over to the driver's side of a sleek Range Rover. "This is our car, Massie." Lynn smiled and got in as Massie followed after her.

It didn't take long to drive away but Massie waved to everyone until they only became little speckles in the rearview mirror.

"It's okay; I'm going to take care of you. Don't worry." Massie jumped out of her thoughts as the car came to a stop into a big looking building. Massie had been staring the whole time out of the window at the big beautiful houses.

"This is a mall; you're going to need a new wardrobe and everything. You're too skinny and pretty." Massie blushed at the comment and walked over to Lynn. She saw a ton of kids outside on probably expensive skateboards and bikes. Massie walked with Lynn until she fell down. "Ow…" Massie said after someone had run into her. Massie stood up from embarrassment as a few laughed and the guy that ran into her smiled and laughed,

"Woops." He was a little cute, but too much of a jerk. Lynn gave the young man an ice cold stare as they started into the mall.

"Which store first, honey?" Lynn asked and Massie shrugged her shoulders. She had never heard of Gucci, Chanel, Juicy Couture, or even Barney's. Massie bit her lip and replied,

"I guess Channel." Lynn laughed not caring to correct her and made their way to Massie's store of choice.

For at least the rest of the day, Massie shopped with Lynn. She was a very generous woman. They had gone through more than 30 stores it seemed and now she had an amazing wardrobe.

Lynn and Massie sat down at a marble table at Starbuck's and sipped their caffeinated drinks. Massie stuck her finger in the whip cream and sucked it off her finger. This was one of the most delicious things she had. It was even better that she got a muffin to go with it! Massie rubbed her stomach and said "I'm done, it's too delicious. I might explode." Lynn laughed and threw away their drinks. They had to pick up the insane amount of bags that had surrounded their table and even blocked the door away a bit. Massie yawned and stretched yet again; she was beat.

"We're almost done, Massie. But now we're going to go get your undergarments, makeup, and get your beauty done." That all sounded so tiring, but mostly all they went to was Victoria's Secret (she had to hide the pictures of her mom in a new Louis Vuitton purse), Mac, and Bare Minerals. They ended the day by going to a salon. There Massie learned how to apply makeup and do her nails.

Waiting in a chair, the manager walked up to Massie and started feeling her hair. "Oh. Miguel! I'm sorry, but this is my new daughter, the one I've been talking about for weeks. She's a beauty isn't she? I know I don't have an appointment, but can you may be fit her in?" Miguel made a small sound and scraped Massie's hair on one side of her neck. In a thick British accent, he replied

"She is a beaut. Of course ma' lady, you're our best customer." He smiled and started to do Massie's hair. It seemed like it took forever. All he kept doing was combing, washing, twirling, straightening, curling, and putting metal pieces in her hair. She hoped that those would come out easily. With one last tease, Miguel finally finished. The whole day, Massie had only seen herself in the mirror when she learned to apply her makeup, but she didn't even do it after that the lady did! Miguel turned her so she can see herself in the mirror. Lynn gasped as she walked up and admired her new daughter.

Scared, Massie peeked through one eye and slowly opened the other. She looked _beautiful._ Her hair was in soft loose curls with new highlights and a purple streak behind her ear. Her makeup wasn't heavy, it looked natural yet classic. Her amber eyes popped through everything. Massie stared at herself in the mirror in a surprised way. She never knew you could look this pretty.

"How much does this cost?" Lynn said as she took out her AmEx. Miguel smiled and waved his sculpted hand in the air.

"No, no, no Hun. This is free, your daughter is a beaut and as long as you promise me to bring her back it's nothing." Miguel gave one last look and whispered, "You better hide her from these jungle monkeys out here," before Miguel walked away to the back room. Lynn laughed lightly as she and Massie picked up their shopping bags. They walked safely to their car and stored everything in the back. Massie couldn't believe how her life had transformed in less than an hour. She was adopted into a rich family and I guess that made her rich.

For the next ten minutes, they drove on the nice gray road and Massie stared at all the big mansions. The car stopped once again in front of a classical house. It was huge with red bricks and white detailing of the porch, canopies, and even balconies. Massie had to keep her mouth from dropping as they drove into the circular driveway with a fountain. There were many other small versions of the house scattered in the yard, too.

"We're home." Lynn said and cut the engine off. Massie stared at her as she got out the car and stood in front of the house.

"Whoa…"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my! I didn't realize how long this was,it's 6 pages on Word, but I don't want to take any parts out of it Anywho, I guess this idea has been on my mind lately and I hope you like it! I know I should be rewriting, No Regrets…but. Haha, Reviews make me happy and makes me update faster! At least 5!<strong>


	2. Meet The Hurley's

**Because I'm sure a nerd, I thought about this one for two days. I found this video on YouTube of a person's house, so watch this video: .com/user/OurAdvice4You#p/u/25/apKnwYtDzDA .If my description isn't enough for you. The theme song for this I want you think when you like read is either Glamorous by Fergie or Successful by Drake ft. Trey Songz and Lil Wayne. So I guess this was pointless, so read now :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, maybe the designs of a room, but not the house decoration**

* * *

><p><em>For the next ten minutes, they drove on the nice gray road and Massie stared at all the big mansions. The car stopped once again in front of a classical house. It was huge with red bricks and white detailing of the porch, canopies, and even balconies. Massie had to keep her mouth from dropping as they drove into the circular driveway with a fountain. There were many other small versions of the house scattered in the yard, too.<em>

_"We're home." Lynn said and cut the engine off. Massie stared at her as she got out the car and stood in front of the house._

_"Whoa…"_

Massie looked at Lynn as she walked through the front door. She felt…so small in this world. People had things bigger and better than her and didn't spend their years in an orphanage for five years. Massie sighed, "This is _my_ house now." She quickly caught up to Lynn who had just walked into the big wooden French doors. Massie's mouth dropped once again. Massie looked down at the ground to find nice, wooden floors under her flip-flops. The walls were a light blue and grey that was lighter than the siding on the house. Massie looked to the side to see an open closet filled with shoes and a few purses and umbrellas.

Lynn smiled, "Massie this is your new home." She moved out of Massie's eyesight, so she could look around. Lynn walked from the foyer into another doorway. Massie quietly followed. The living room didn't quite have such a homey feel, because of the structure. The white fire place had nice carvings in the back of the room and the cold tile floors made you a picture a snowy evening curled onto a blanket. If you walked farther in, there was more wooden, mahogany, carvings on the bookcase, desk drawers, and T.V. holder. Sitting snug in front of the Plasma screen was nice brown leather, soft couch that nearly circled around a sphere coffee table with remotes and magazines. Massie hid back her amazement as Lynn walked into another room. Massie stayed behind a little and walked up to a glass door in the far corner. She looked out and saw nice scenery of a lake and a bunch of trees and rocks outside.

"Whoa….this is so much better than our-" Massie jumped as a door closed and heard hollers. Massie turned around confused and found Lynn looking for her. "Ms. Massie, you just have to meet them…come here!" Lynn grabbed Massie's wrist and walked to a kitchen. Massie looked around again at all the nice carvings on the dark wooden drawers and chests in the room. In the middle of the wood, was a sleek metal refrigerator. Massie turned to the right and in the middle of the kitchen was an island. The light marble contrasted with darkness of the room, making the room lighter other than the apparent sunshine gleaming through a window with an orange seat in the far corner. Next to the seat were yet another marble drawer with family pictures of a few boys and even one girl. "Who is this?" Massie jumped and turned around to be met by a group of four wet, shirtless guys.

"Kemp, this is your new sister, Massie. She's keeping her last name Block." Lynn smiled gratefully and pushed Massie closer to the guys. Under so much pressure, Massie blushed and tried to make her feet stay planted.

"Hey, you were the girl at the mall!" Massie looked up to who said that and looked at a sandy blonde haired guy with dreamy chocolate eyes. Massie's mouth opened a little and nothing came out. Lynn finding how awkward this situation must be said,

"Kemp, give her the rest of the tour. We've only seen the living room and now the kitchen I guess." Lynn smiled, "Are you guys staying for dinner?" Kemp walked up to Massie and put his arm around her as the rest of the guys answered to Lynn.

"Well, welcome to the family little sis…" He started to smoothly walk with her into yet another room that looked like a dining room. It was mostly like the other rooms with the decorative carvings and Spanish Villa theme. Massie turned her head to find the rest of the guys following closely behind her, most of them checking out her backside. Massie blushed and looked forward to find a wall of stones placed delicately on the orange paint. Kemp went on,

"So I'm Kemp, if you don't know that already." Kemp stopped and turned them around," And this Josh Hotz," He pointed a tan Latino boy, "this is Cam," He then pointed to a guy with black hair and unique (blue/green) eyes, "and I guess you already know the mega-jerk, Derrick Harrington." Kemp finished off with pointing to the guy from the mall. Derrick met Massie's amber eyes and winked at her making her stomach churn.

Kemp yawned and stretched his muscled arms over his head. "Well, I have to give you a tour, but it's boring in here. Outside we go!" He yelled and all the guys charged toward the door, Massie slowly following. When she stepped outside, Massie looked around shocked, she didn't notice any of this when they first pulled up.

There were many tall trees to the side and a lot of stone placed to the ground making a path to the garden. "If you're done looking, let me show you around." Kemp said as Josh started to throw a football that was on the lush ground.

"Over there…" Kemp pointed, "Is a river." Massie looked to see a some-what small creek with a wooden bridge built over it with a shore of small pebbles and rocks. Behind the bridge was a very large gazebo surrounded by a colorful garden of flowers. Massie sniffed the fresh clear air and turned around. A few yards away from the wooden gazebo was a smaller version of the main house. Clearly it was the guest house. Behind that are the lake and a forest.

"Heads up!" Massie heard someone yell and on instinct she turned around to be met with a hard impact of the football on her made-up cheek. The impact was so hard that she fell to the gravel of the driveway clutching her cheek.

"Dude!" Kemp screamed and ran to his new sister. Helping her up off the ground, he lightly touched her cheek to her Massie groan in pain. Soon enough, Massie opened her eyes and turn to look in the lake to see a reflection of her already swelling cheek growing a large bruise. Cam ran over and soon did the other boys. "I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry Massie. I-it was an accident and I-I didn't mean for it to hit you!" Cam apologized feeling bad. Massie staggered a little bit and grabbed onto Kemp's shoulder. Kemp swiftly picked her up and ran to the house afraid that she might collapse. Cam scratched his head and decided following and saying sorry to Lynn was the best way to get rid of his guilt.

**~~~/~~~**

Massie sat on the couch in the living room curled with a blanket. It was September, but due to the ice pack she held against her cheek, she was freezing. Massie barely clicked through channels on the large T.V. with the gray remote that was on the table. After surfing for a few minutes, she settled on an old Gossip Girl.

"Hey…are you okay?" Massie looked away from the T.V. to see Derrick leaning on the wooden doorway staring at Massie. Without answering, Massie went back to the screen showing Blair Waldorf talking to Serena as Derrick moved forward to sit by her on the soft couch. Derrick coughed into his hand and said, "Lynn was pretty mad at Kemp for letting you get hurt on your first night here, but even madder at Cam. Did you hear her scream at him?" Derrick chuckled as Massie tried to hide a smile forming on her thin lips. It got quiet for a few minutes as the only sound in the room were the voices coming from the speakers. Derrick broke the silence by looking at Massie's cheek, "It's getting better. The swelling is going down." Massie turned her head quickly to Derrick and replied,

"Really?" Massie got up and ran to the bathroom to exam her cheek. Derrick came behind her as Massie shrieked, "Liar! It's still ugly." Derrick shook his head,

"You'll never be ugly with me Massie." Embarrassed Massie blushed and looked away from Derrick in the mirror. Coughing, Massie turned around and moved past Derrick snug against the wooden doorframe.

Derrick smiled to himself, in small crush bliss of Massie until someone coughed behind him. Derrick turned around to meet Josh laughing.

"Hitting on Kemp's new sister? I see man." Josh laughed as Derrick turned red in the face.

"It's not like th-" Josh laughed once again, and interrupted Derrick

"Sure man. I won't tell Kemp." Josh winked and ran away to the front door.

**~~~/~~~**

"Massie!" Lynn called as Massie finished her second glass of water. "Let me show you your room!" Massie placed her dish in the sink as Lynn grabbed her arm and walked up a spiral staircase. Lynn opened up the first door to show a crisp, clean looking room.

"This is the guest bedroom. The other two doors are also guest bedrooms." They walked a little more and on the right side was another door that Lynn opened,

"This is the bathroom." They turned into a different hallway and Lynn opened up a door covered with pictures of football, skateboards, and Megan Fox. Lynn laughed half-heartedly. "As you can tell, this is Kemp's room. It's his man-cave, so I won't open it." Lynn pulled Massie down to the next door and smiled big.

"Massie, dear. This is your room!" Lynn opened the door to a pink, purple, and black room. The walls were painted a dark purple while there were pictures of Marilyn Monroe, Elizabeth Taylor, and Audrey Hepburn on the wall. The floor was wooden with black sheepskin rugs. Her bed was a king with a black background and purple and pink polka-dots on her sheets. In the middle of the room dropped a crystal chandelier lighting up the room while in the corner was a glass door that led to a balcony. Next to a black desk in the corner was a T.V. positioned for her to be able to watch while sitting in her bed.

"Oh my god!" Massie jumped up and down then hugged Lynn showing her extreme happiness. "I can't believe it!" Massie ran into her room and lay down on her bed relaxing, then jumping up and running to a sit down at a black desk area in the corner spinning around in the pink office chair. Lynn laughed once again, and yawned

"We're leaving soon for dinner, so I would put away all the things we bought today and get ready. We're leaving in two hours!" Massie giddily nodded her head as she put away her clothes in her huge walk-in closet.

After organizing and putting everything away, Massie still had about forty-five minutes to kill time. She clicked her new T.V. onto an episode of The Hills **(A/N: I miss that show ****so**** much!)** and decided to paint her nails an electric blue color and change her outfit.

Massie walked into her closet and pulled out a pair of dark wash distressed True Religion jeans, glitter coated Steve Madden flats, a pink TopShop cardigan, and a plain Juicy Couture tank top. Massie then went into her bathroom that was attached in her room to try to cover her bruise with makeup. She finished just in time to go to dinner with her new family.


	3. Gossip Gal

**Ahhh! I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but this is disclaimed! Um…go to the end to hear my excuses? I've been thinking of changing the summary, thanks to who told me!**

* * *

><p>Hai dears :)<p>

You know who it is, well not really, but it's your one and only girl with a plan, **Gossip Gal.**

This summer is silently sizzling toward an end and bringing all the fun to a mild rate. How sad for all those people who haven't touched up their tans. You can always get a fake tan so it can match your personality. So, no worries.

Anyway, it seems that even though summer is sizzling down, the **drama** is sizzling up? How scandalous! Since it seems the cops have been trying to search my IP Address, I can't seem to say last names anymore. So just play along and be a smart cookie to figure out who I'm talking about.

Just to get the less important and younger people out of the way, it's a known fact that **Nathaniel** will come back this year with a girl on his arm? She is a supposed supermodel with the name of **"Natasha."** It seems to be that she is very pretty, but remember ugly people become pretty and pretty people become ugly. Not sure about that? Just go to Google and type in Megan Fox and then go to your yearbook and go to R's to see Rivera. Any who, this girl is stick then and seems to be less than a double zero? Someone could probably use her as a pole to strip off on. The real question is…how does she stay so skinny? Well, yours truly got my manicured hands on this picture of **Natasha **smoking a cancer stick. Hello? Ever heard of D.A.R.E? I can still probably sing the theme song, but it seems that **Natasha** is not singing, but smoking out a different tune. This hottie came out of nowhere and now we know it wasn't heaven. Cancer sticks only lead to one thing; do I need to spell it out for you? Sweet **Natasha**, just remember to put me in your will. I heard your clothes we're slightly good. Xoxo, try to stay alive.

Now to the leaders, or the "famers" of Briarwood- Octavian Country Day High School, it seems to be the soccer team is getting their last ounce in for the summer. They mostly stay around **Kemp's** and use the luscious lake in their backyard. Yum, what's better than a shirtless boy? A group of shirtless boys. Now girls, before I post a picture, try to keep your hormones intact. Just remember to scroll down a bit and wipe your drool.

Other than the **BB (Briarwood-Boys)** there seems to be a crack in **Olivia and Alicia's** relationship. Well, it seems the loners are soon going to live up to their name, alone. Well, we all know **Olivia** is probably the dullest crayon in the box. I won't even say "Hi!" because we all know she doesn't know the icon to her Internet on her computer/smartphone. Let's take a moment of silence to hope that this school year she finally uses brain over beauty (if that's what you call nose jobs) to at least get a straight D ratio. Well, I tried to bash **Olivia** as much as I can, but let's move onto the Latino? We all know **Olivia** is hard to work/deal with. I remember when I got paired with her in first grade...just…oh my. **Olivia** really doesn't need this website to insult her though because it seems her BFF does it every day. Isn't BFF supposed to mean Best friends forever? Unless someone changed the meaning, it seems **Alicia** has not been the best BFF. It seems like there's a crack in the foundation and someone or something just has to cause an earthquake. I'm bringing the kettle popcorn. Of course no butter, can you say "calories?" Oh, the start of the school year is going to be juicy and it seems that everyone has to have their eyes open. You blink it, you miss it lovelies.

For the last news of this oh so fine evening, it seems there is a **new addition** to a local family. Hm…this girl definitely has something awe striking about her. She seems to be new royalty. You may as well bow down right now. I am so amazing that, I found a beautiful picture of her. Haha, I already know you love me, just stop it. Haha, but I'll be back soon with the latest gossip. Watch your backs, or you can let me watch them. ;)

XOXO

**~Gossip Gal**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that I wasn't updating that I should. I've been addicted to this other website so when I finally started writing my laptop charger shut down and brought my story with it. I spazzed out, I was…crazy. I know you guys are like "Why didn't you use a jump drive?" Here's my other story. A computer had a virus and I was like "Don't put it in there!" but my friend was all like "Shut up, it doesn't have one." She put it in there, I used it for school. My teacher got a virus and her computer shut down. The school had to buy a new one (LOL) and then my mom threw it away. It had like all my poetry in it and I'm still mad. Mad would be in understatement. But my friend saved me with her charger and went and got my stories on another flash drive…so I owe her with my life!<strong>

**I'm going to post like three chapters tonight! It's going to take a while because my sister insists that I watch all these movies with her. We just watched You Again, really good movie. Anyway….review. Please? And yes this is a MASSINGTON!**


	4. Dinner for Six?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique. The only thing I own is the Clique books and movie. And my imagination :)**

**Drama's at the end, so scroll ahead if you don't want to know little details**

* * *

><p>Massie smoothed out her decorative bed before sitting herself down. She would wait up here until Lynn called her down on the intercom. Massie clicked on the T.V. and picked a random movie. Someone knocked on the door and Massie looked up from checking her nails.<p>

"Come in!" she yelled and scooted back on her bed. To her surprise, Kemp walked in and looked at her. He looked around her room and decided to sit in her pink office chair. Leaning back a bit, Kemp sighed and started,

"Massie I want you to think of me as your new, fun big brother. You may not know but I'm 16 and you're 14. My friends are 16 and you will mostly be hanging out with people older than you. A lot of people will take advantage of you, one way or another. I won't lie, this town is pretty messed up. I don't want you to think everyone here is two-faced, but most are. They will come after you and get popcorn to watch you fall from the top all the way to the bottom. It isn't fun and-"Massie's giggled cut him off as she began to speak in a light voice.

"Kemp! Slow down and take a deep breath." She smiled slightly, "Thank you for telling me this, I will definitely make sure that doesn't happen. I'm not that young either, I'm turning 15 in a few days." She got off her comfy bed and placed a hand on his tensed shoulders. Kemp smiled and laughed,

"I guess I should relax a little. And what did I just hear? When is your birthday?" Kemp turned serious again. Blushing a little and looking to the floor, Massie bit her lip.

"I don't really celebrate birthdays." She smiled cheekily while Kemp raised an eyebrow. He replied,

"First thing about being a Hurley: We celebrate everything and we celebrate it well. You are having a party." Massie immediately looked up and shook her head. He auburn curls bounced around her face as she tried to stop Kemp from calling the family party planner. Kemp winked as the call went to voicemail.

"Hey…Theresa. You know who this is. Well we're celebrating again." He fake laughed, "A birthday party for my sister. Yes, you heard that right, my sister. She's turning the big one-five. So call me when you get this message. My mom wasn't very satisfied with our last meeting." Kemp pressed the END button and smiled as Massie stared at him. Her mouth a little open, she was very surprised how he could do that without his mom knowing. Kemp laughed,

"That's how you catch flies." He mimicked her open mouth and laughed once again. Massie clamped her glossy mouth shut and peered at him through her amber eyes. "Now, now, now let's not get mad. How about we discuss plans for your birthday over dinner?" He straightened the vest he had changed into and took Massie's arm. Still a little mad, she relaxed into her brother's arm as they walked out of her room and down the spiraling stairs.

They went down the steps talking about sisterly and brotherly matters. It seemed that they have known each other for years, but sadly that wasn't the case.

They walked down the stairs head in a little, arm in arm, and laughing to their own inside joke. Derrick took the time to look at Massie before patting Kemp on the back.

"Oh, perfect. Just in time!" An over-excited Ms. Hurley came over and smiled applying red lipstick to her thin lips. "Get in the car!" Massie smiled and bit her lip as Kemp whispered something in her ear that was clearly funny. Derrick walked out of the big wooden doors and could hear his friend behind him yell "I called shotgun!" Derrick was left sitting next to Massie as Lynn was driving and dangerously talking on the phone to one of her clients.

**/xx/xx/**

Massie slid out of the car smoothly as one of the valet workers took her hand to lead her out of the car. Massie could already tell this place was more expensive than probably her whole life. Lynn finally closed her Blackberry and pinched Massie's cheek, "Aw, don't you look cute." As she went to the reservation desk. Derrick awkwardly stood next to Massie with his hands stuffed in his pants. "Dude!" Kemp elbowed him trying to lower his voice. "Dude!" Derrick rolled his eyes and tilted his head toward Kemp to signal to keep talking. "Isn't that Alicia Rivera right there?" Derrick's heartbeat automatically slowed as he searched the crowded dining restaurant. It didn't take that hard to find. Anyone could see the tight dress that fitted her overgrown curves and the dramatic makeup. Derrick gulped a bit and turned to Kemp.

"Is there a one-way ticket out of here?" They turned around to block their faces leaving Massie to take in her surroundings.

Alicia Rivera was known as one of the…school drama queens. Do you want a more suited word? Attention Whore. She was popular in all the wrong ways and the rumors out didn't help at all. She flocked over any guys that wanted her, or scratch that. All the guys that didn't want the sloppy left overs and tortured them to death with her annoying laugh, no need to run/move, and her suffocating Angel perfume. "Let's get out of her man!" Kemp sighed and took out his cell phone.

"Hurley's! Your table is ready." Lynn smiled and grabbed Massie's arm as they followed the waiter to their table. Derrick mumbled a few words under his breath and silently followed Kemp who turned as pale as Casper. Lynn sat across from Derrick who sat next to Massie and Kemp sat across from Massie. The waiters took their order of drinks as Lynn chattered so on to somebody on the other line of her phone. When Lynn finally finished her business, she took some minutes to look at the expensively decorated menu. Massie closed her menu and took a drink of her water fingering her hair a bit.

"So…" Lynn started smiling as she hugged onto her purse, "we're here to celebrate a new person apart of our family." Massie blushed for probably the hundredth time that day. Lynn cocked her head a bit to the side and looked Massie firmly, but softly in her new daughter's amber eyes.

"Massie, we are very lucky to have you in our family. I personally think of you as my daughter. I love you with all my heart and I swear to my life I will never treat you wrong. I'm sure Kemp feels the same way. Here's a gift that I think you should have before starting school." Massie tried to wipe her eyes and not smudge the makeup she was wearing. It was a difficult job, but what Lynn had said was one of the sweetest things over. Lynn placed a case on the table. It was small, but not too big. Massie placed her hands on the delicate ribbons that secured the white box. Opening the box, she gasps to see a black screen and a device.

"Ohmygod! An iPhone?" Massie squealed and flipped the phone over to be met with purple crystals. She thumbed the bumpy texture and smiled. Her eyes shone bright as she smiled up at Lynn. From across the table, Kemp high-fived her, "Nice! I'll give you my number later." Lynn's high ringer went off as the food came to the table.

"Gotta take this real quick!" Lynn jumped up from the table and went to a hallway so she could hear the conversation better. Still in awe at the phone she had just received. After looking at it for a little more, Massie finally put down the phone and picked up a fork and knife.

"Hola," Massie caught a whiff of heavy perfume as someone greeted the Spanish word out. Massie looked up to see a girl in a very tight dress holding a champagne glass. She was seductively biting her lip as she tried to sit on Derrick's lap. Massie didn't realize she was staring at the beautiful girl. The girl was so…_exotic_ and Massie was _normal._ She felt a pang of jealousy as the Latino girl rubbed her tanned fingers in Derrick's messy blonde hair.

"So, Kemp, who's the stowaway over there?" The exotic girl looked Massie straight in the eyes. Her tone wasn't the friendliest and everyone caught on to that. Massie looked down at her plate and sliced her grilled chicken pretending to go on with life.

"Leesh, you know who that is! She was on-"Alicia swiftly turned around to her brain-dead friend and narrowed her chocolate brown eyes. Olivia stopped and bit her lip. No one could ever please Alicia and right now she was done with her for the rest of the night. Feeling unwanted, Olivia stomped away almost slipping her kitten heel off her foot making Alicia laugh.

Derrick uncomfortably moved his lap around trying to get Alicia off of him. He pushed her up a bit and her knee painfully hit the table. Alicia let out a small yelp and tried to play off the denial her crush had just given her. Smiling she walked over to Massie and leaned down on the table. Massie slightly looked up and put out her hand for a shake.

"I'm Massie Block and you are?" Alicia rolled her eyes and didn't touch the other brunette's hand. For goodness sake's, she didn't even know the girl.

"Alicia, Alicia Rivera." She slightly stood up and raised her eyebrow at Kemp waiting for him to talk. Kemp cleared his throat and started to cut his steak ignoring Alicia. There was a small moment of silence before Kemp looked up,

"Oh me? You know haha. She's my sister." Kemp smirked and went back to his plate. Derrick tried to stop his laughter looking at Alicia's face. Massie bit her lip and took a sip of water wondering where Lynn was.

"So...Macy! How are you?" Alicia's voice went higher and was strangely sounding friendly. Massie gave Kemp a _"what-kind-of-drugs-is-in-her-drink"_ look and turned back to Alicia who was chattering away about something. Massie rolled her eyes remembering the conversation she had had with Kemp.

Massie put down her fork as a cool liquid met her jeans. Massie jumped back as Alicia snickered under her breath and tried to look innocent.

"Oh my! I'm like so sorry, Macy!" Alicia gasped as the whole restaurant took in the scene. Kemp stood up to Massie's defense and towered over Alicia even in her sky high heels.

"Not cool. When you mess with my sister, you mess with me." Kemp cracked a knuckle to get his point across.

"Dude calm down." Derrick placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Don't worry about her." Alicia scoffed under her breath and rolled her eyes.

"Kemp and Derrick are you guys cowboys?" Alicia took out her phone and flipped her long raven hair over her shoulder. Derrick looked to Kemp confused and replied with a no.

"Then stop with the Brokeback Mountain stuff! I see a whore when I see one!" Alicia looked straight at Massie and turned around to exit out of the door. When the drama was over everyone went about their business. Massie took a napkin and tried to get the wet spot out of her jeans. Before Kemp could ask her if she was okay, Massie turned around from the table in search of the bathroom.

Massie opened up the ivory door to hear a muffled noise in one of the stalls. She tiptoed in her ballet flats so the small heels wouldn't make a sound.

"I know you're in here!" a sad voice came from the end stall. Massie bit her lip wondering who it was.

"Yeah, I'm in here. You can come out and talk if you want. I'm Massie by the way." Massie nervously picked at her jeans as a blonde appeared from the stall. The blonde had mascara running from her last batch of tears and eyeliner smeared.

"Olivia, I think?" Massie engulfed her into a warm hug. She may not have known the girl on a somewhat comfortable level, but something really had to be bothering her.

"What's wrong?" Massie finally came back from their intense hug and looked the shorter girl in the eyes.

"I saw what Alicia did to you, Massie. I'm sorry. She isn't usually like that, but like I knew like she like likes Derrick. !" Olivia sobbed and ran her words together. Massie gently rubbed her hand on the back of Olivia's cashmere cardigan. "Alicia is evil, so evil. I know that I'm not like the brightest person, but maybe grades aren't my thing. Neither is dancing but she makes me go to that class. I hate it. I hate her." Olivia went on, her tears drying and her voice getting angrier. Massie nodded understandingly. Olivia stopped and began to catch her breath a little and that gave Massie the time to give advice.

"Olivia, you are not stupid. You will never be stupid. You were never stupid. It seems that your relationship with Alicia is mostly letting you follow and letting her boss you around. To me, that really isn't a friendship. You are right, no one is perfect. I'm not perfect, Lynn isn't perfect, neither is Kemp. We're all special in our unique way." Massie looked Olivia in her ocean blue eyes and continued, "Don't let anyone walk on you. Be like California: don't let people tread on you!" Massie smiled and Olivia replied,

"You mean Ohio, it was Ohio not California." Massie's smiled died down a little, but school wasn't for everybody either. At least the girl was happy, that was the whole point.

"Yes, Olivia that's the spirit. You're a very pretty girl, but you can't be very pretty when you cry now can you? Let's get you cleaned up." Olivia smiled and turned to Massie who was wiping up Olivia's mascara stained cheeks.

"Thanks Massie, Gossip Gal didn't tell us you were this nice." Massie's eyebrows crinkled together in confusion as she threw away the napkin she used. _Gossip Gal? What was that?_ Massie sighed and looked down to her jeans again. Alicia had thrown the red liquid that was in her cup onto her new jeans. Lynn would be mad, very mad.

Olivia followed Massie's eyes to see the loud spot on the jeans. "Ah! I forgot about that!" Olivia put her Marc Jacobs bag on the counter and took out a kit. "I always take this with me! It's a life saver!" Olivia went down to sit on her knees and sniffed the spot. "Hm…this will be a little harder than I thought." The blonde pulled put a small squeezing container and put the liquid on a Q-Tip. She rubbed in onto the dark wash of the jeans and pulled out a Tide-To-Go stick. She marked it onto the Sevens and smiled at Massie, "Since the spot is red, you have to wash it on cold water. The main color is coming out, but to be sure, just wash it with some detergent and no Fabric Softener! That's practically it!" Massie looked shocked at Olivia. The spot on her jeans were barely visible now. She had to thank Olivia with her life. Massie hugged Olivia again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She yelled at her new friend. Olivia smiled small. She felt good; she had finally done something right. The question was did she feel good because she fixed the jeans or found a friend to take her for who she is?

* * *

><p><strong>This is long :O Well looky there, Massie made a friend ;) How nice. Next chapter coming up today :D I'm on a roll. You know what I deserve? Well, I know I don't want Justin Bieber, I don't want candy, hmm…How about<strong>

**REVIEWS! Review please! Lol, I know I'm a dork!**


	5. Ilikeyoualot

**Disclaimed!**

* * *

><p>Massie lay in her purple bed wide awake. Her eyes searched the top of the ceiling for something old and usual, but all she saw was her new expensive cover, her new expensive silk Victoria Secret's pajamas, and probably her new expensive ceiling. Massie turned and twisted in her comfy bed, she eventually rolled over and looked at her bed side table. The clock red in green digits, 1:57. At 11 they had gotten back from dinner and Massie went straight up to her room, not wanting to cause any more…awkward conversations.<p>

It was this time of night/ dawn that scared Massie the most. It used to be a routine 6 years ago and it scarred her.

Massie got out of the bed and went into the bathroom; she decided maybe a little hot shower would work out her tense muscles. Turning on the water, she brushed her auburn hair back into a wop-sided bun and took of her pajamas. When she finally got into the shower, she let the hot droplets sprinkle around her back. She let her mind wander while she was in the shower. She went from everything about what she heard about Alicia Rivera to the zucchini that was part of her side with her grilled chicken tonight. It felt like hours went by as Massie discussed her new life with her brain. When she turned off the water, she was even more confused with herself than how these people were welcoming her into their life so…quickly and nicely. It just didn't seem right.

Massie quickly got dressed into a pair of new pajamas and looked at the time, 2:30. Sighing Massie sat on her computer chair slowly sitting around in her circles. She was extremely tired, but afraid to go to sleep. Like the so nice and so sweet Hurley's would kill her in the middle of the night. Like it was all just a trap to kill her.

Massie's stomach grumbled and she bit her lip. If she was going to die, she may as well have one last meal. Massie gently opened up the door and looked out at the empty, long hallway. Sighing she walked toward the grand staircase tiptoeing. She was afraid the ground might creak like at the orphanage which of course it didn't. The brunette went through a series of hallways until she finally made it to the kitchen. Without turning on the light, Massie felt her way to the walk-in pantry and opened up to find a box of Cheerios. She walked out and turned on the oven light to find a bowl. The 14 year old girl quietly searched through the kitchen until she heard a soft cough behind her.

Massie spun on her heels a little e too quickly and saw no one other than Derrick Harrington at the island with a bowl of cereal. "The bowls are over there…" He pointed to a cabinet in the corner. Massie nodded and went to get a bowl to pour her milk and Cheerios into. The only sound left in the room was the munching of the soggy food and the occasional spoon against bowl. "I thought you left after dinner." Massie finally spoke up eyeing the leftover milk in her blue bowl. Derrick scooted in the stool underneath the table and put his bowl in the sink.

"Nah, my parents weren't home. They went on another of their outrageous trips. "He replied smoothly. It was then that Massie realized that he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Her eyes lingered down his athletic body until she stopped at the waist and went back up to his defined biceps from soccer. She looked down at her body, it looked practically drowned on her, but to Derrick it seemed to hit all the right places. After biting her lip and looking at his abs, Massie cleared her throat and tossed her hair to the side.

"Cool…where do you live?" She made an attempt to sound normal. The girl walked over and placed her sink in the bowl and leaned on the counter so she could see his face.

"I live down and across the street." Derrick pointed at the window. "We can go to my house if you want, like just to check it out." Massie smiled while he stuttered and added to his sentence. He was nervous. He was cute when he was nervous_. 'Whoa...what was that thought? Did you just think that your brother's best friend was cute?' _

As Derrick went on making a fool of himself he finally got out the words, "Or we can swim." Derrick finally decided on running his hand through his dirty blonde locks. Massie nodded her understandingly and replied,

"Swimming is fine. I've never done night swimming before. Let me go get my swimsuit." Massie started her way out of the kitchen as Derrick caught her arm and replied,

"What would be the fun of that?" Massie's mouth agape she tried to find words. Shaking her bangs out of the way, Massie cleared her throat.

"You, Derrick Harrington, are trying to say that we should skinny dip?" Massie raised an eyebrow. Finally, he did something wrong. Derrick was too perfect, but now she knew he was a pervert.

Derrick chuckled under his breath, "No…but you could if you're comfortable with it. Who am I to control you?" Massie rolled her amber eyes and crossed her arms, "I mean. We strip down to our underwear and stuff and swim. Duh, Block, get your head out of the gutter." Derrick shook his head and put the milk back into the refrigerator.

Massie bit her lip. She wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't a pervert, he wasn't a sex offender, and he wasn't crazy? So what was stopping her: Nothing and hopefully no one? Massie grabbed Derrick's shoulder and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Derrick laughed lightly, "Scared I see Chicken and a loser!" Massie's eyes narrowed. Being scared was one thing, but being called a loser. Oh no…that just wasn't right. Massie slid off her top and remained in her Victoria's Secret bra. Derrick's eyes nearly popped out of his head as Massie walked to the door. She turned around, "Are you coming or will you be a chicken?"

**/xx/**

Massie sat on the dock swishing her feet back and forth in the water. It was still dark out even though they had been out for what seemed longer than an hour. Massie put her wet locks on top of her head in a messy bun when someone pulled her under.

Massie screamed as she fell in off guard. Derrick came up with her from under water as Massie spit some of the lake water out of her mouth.

"You can't scare me like that! I almost had a heart attack!" Massie sighed and punched him in his shoulder. Derrick laughed at Massie. The blonde boy swam away from Massie and back to the dock they had floated away from. He helped Massie sit back on the dock as they looked over the lake. Derrick looked at Massie. The moon was still out even though it was getting closer to dawn. The moonlight shined down on her amber eyes and her wet hair that was in some crazy concoction on her head. She was a beautiful sight to see. Derrick cleared his throat and Massie turned to him.

"Um..." Derrick scratched his head and pretended to become interested in a plant. "Massie…I know I just met you, but I…um…you know…Ilikeyoualot." He tuned to Massie whose cheeks had turned a bright red. She bit her thin lip and looked into Derrick's loving brown eyes.

"That's kinda funny, because I like you a lot too." She looked up a little scared from her confession. Derrick lifted up her chin that was facing more downward as Massie looked at her feet. They moved in a little closer until their lips collided together. A few seconds later, they pulled away breathless and all they could say was a "Wow." Massie turned her head to the side and smiled to herself. She had just had her first kiss. Derrick smiled to himself, it may not have been his first kiss but it was his first kiss with someone he liked.

"Massie, it's starting to get lighter, wanna go inside?" Massie nodded and they went into the house to dry off and put their clothes back on.

Derrick turned on the T.V. on a random channel after getting dressed. Massie sat next to him. It was almost 5 and neither wanted to go to sleep. Massie snuggled in closer to Derrick as he tried to watch an old episode "Friends." Derrick yawned as his eyes began to get heavy and hurt. He closed them and let his head drop down onto Massie who was already asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWWWW What is this my second chapter today? Get ready for mah third! I know this is a little short, but<strong>

**Review please!**


	6. Gossip Gal 2

Guess who's back?

**Gossip Gal **and they don't call me that for nothing. I have some juicy gossip and some surprising? It seems that we may have a man whore on our hands, but let's just see.

Two weeks until school starts back? Oh what a joy, sarcasm intended. I really did miss **Principal Burns** and her bird cousins. It seems that instead of shopping for school supplies one student is shopping for girls?

Who is that? You're notorious playboy, **Derrick**. I was lucky enough to see all the drama in two days. For the people who had read my last rant. Well, it all came true.

**Alicia** and** Olivia** are no longer friends. Aw, how sad? Who will **Alicia** hang out with now? Since all girls hate her and all boys run from her, we'll just have to see the first day at lunch. Have you cameras ready, it may be Facebook worthy, my dears.

Let me keep this short, but who doesn't love a dinner at **Bon Appetite**? I know I do; their lemon zucchini salad is to die for. Well, the other night I seemed to notice **Kemp **and **Derrick** with another girl. That girl you may ask would be a new sister. Sister to whom: **Kemp**? Go back one to see who I am talking about. Well, she is very pretty and I would do anything to be here. I mean I even saw her and **Derrick** holding hands under the table! They just met that day!

We all know the _slutty_ **Alicia** ruining marriages and breaking up relationships. Don't be surprised when I say this, but **Derrick** let her sit on his lap. I would qualify that as cheating who wouldn't. For the ladies out there, who would really let, that happen? Would you just let her feel up on your man? Oh hell to the no I say! And that's exactly what **Massie** did. She told **Alicia **off and owned her.

Give a round of applause for this girl. I don't even know her, but I love her.

**Alicia **of course being the bitch she is, had to spill her red wine on **Massie**. Now that was just too far. **Olivia** was mad, Kemp was mad, **Derrick** was mad, but it didn't seem that **Massie** was. **Alicia **disappeared after a very lame comeback. At the end of the night, **Massie** and **Olivia** walked out of the bathroom, together, yes together. How odd? Well, I guess **Massie **was the earthquake after all.

This is getting pretty pointless, but here's one more thing. **Derrick** and **Massie** a couple? You may all be shaking your heads, but it's official. They shared a steamy kiss last night. Oh, oh! What I would do for a kiss from **Derrick**. All you girls should agree and for the boys who wouldn't want to kiss **Massie**?

Well, I must go now! Pretty Little Liars recorded for me. Ta Ta for now, lovelies!

Xoxo

**-Gossip Gal! **

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! I was in a rush! Review!<strong>


	7. Loch Lake Bitch

**ATTENTION: Yes, I uploaded this again. I changed Claire to Allie-Rose Singer. You don't have to read again, just thought you needed to know. It was a plain mistake and everything! So sorry! **

**Look who updated? Haha, sorry for the wait. School started and wow…3 projects due soon :( **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or Pretty Little Liars. I only own my laptop and imagination**

* * *

><p>"Aww, look at the happy couple." Kemp yelled with a mouthful of Lucky Charms in his mouth. Some milk spilled out of his mouth and dribbled down his chin while Lynn took a napkin and wiped his mouth,<p>

"And I thought you were sixteen." She smiled and laughed as Massie tossed and turned on the couch. Lynn smiled and shushed Kemp telling him not to wake them up, but of course that didn't help. It was 10 in the morning and the Hurley house was awake, well half of it was.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Lynn smiled and drank from her coffee surrounded in a cream colored mug. Massie shyly got off Derrick and stretched out before walking into the kitchen. She sat down on the table as Kemp stuffed more Lucky Charms in his mouth.

"Yerb hard dooks dibbent." Kemp said with a mouthful of wet cereal while his finger pointed to Massie's head. Massie scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

"I said that your hair looks different." Kemp swallowed and set his dirty bowl in the sink before pouring himself a cup of orange juice. Lynn rolled her eyes and nodded.

"It actually does, dear. You do know the rules about waiting for 72 hours before getting into water, right?" The brunette's mouth opened a bit as she shook her head. She wouldn't know! She's never gotten her hair down by a professional. Well, she doesn't remember having it done, but Massie was pretty sure her mom had taken her to a salon before. Lynn bit her lip and grabbed her purse,

"Well, Miguel put coloring in your hair. So I'm guessing you took a shower, but don't worry! I'll just take you back during lunch time." Massie nodded and smiled visibly relaxed and sighed. Lynn smiled as she opened up her carry make-up case and took out a MAC red lipstick to circle on her plump, pink lips.

Kemp drowned his orange juice in a few gulps and walked over to join the mother-daughter conversation.

"Actually…" Kemp started while leaning on the counter, "Reschedule that for tomorrow. Today we're going to a "summer's over" party which is out by the other lake not too far away." Lynn nodded consideringly and Massie closed her eyes knowing that Lynn would say no. Why tell a parent you're going to go to a party? It's an obvious no. What surprised Massie, was that Lynn smiled as she walked out of the kitchen,

"Enjoy the party and make friends Massie!" Lynn threw her matching Chanel sling bag on her shoulder and turned around. "And Kemp…if I hear you left Massie with those blood-thirsty kids, I'm feeding you to Uncle Roger's Show Lion circus." Lynn narrowed her eyes as her tone became icier and serious. Soon the pair of siblings could hear the heavy wooden door close and her pull out of the circular driveway. Kemp smiled as he walked to turn on the T.V.,

"You can thank me later, sis."

**-**TAT**-**

Massie turned around and around in her closet viewing herself from different angles. Nothing seemed right for this party. Massie knew that her outfit or rather swimsuit would make or break her life at this new school. Frustrated, Massie grabbed a fistful of hair and leaned on the convenient table in her walk-in closet. Sighing, Massie raised her head a bit and frowned until a gold speckle shimmering caught her eye. Massie slowly walked over and picked off a bikini that must have fallen off the rack. It was a nice, golden color with a silver V in the middle standing for Versace. Lynn had said that this swimsuit was the best for her when buying it. The Versace bikini would show off her amazing, lean body and perfectly matched her skin tone. Massie swiftly changed her clothes as she went to put on some waterproof makeup. Massie then brushed her hair in a nice side fringe with her bangs. She heard a knock on the door and Massie rushed to put her phone in her cutoff Seven jeans. Massie ran and opened the door to find Kemp and Josh at the door.

"Perfect, let's go." Kemp put his phone away and Josh high-fived Massie. She couldn't help look behind their heads for a familiar blonde boy. Her curiosity was fed when she walked down the stairs to see him talking to Cam, another one of Kemp's friend. She could see Derrick stutter as she slowly and gracefully walked down the spiral staircase. Massie balanced herself on the solid wooden floor on her new Jimmy Choo wedges as she walked to the door that everyone had just walked out of.

This would be of night, in a good way of course.

**-**TAT**-**

Massie barely missed a plastic cup as she tried to catch up with Kemp and his friends. Kemp slowed down and put his arm around his new younger sister. They finally stopped by a small fire that was sparking every few minutes. It was only 4, but you could never be too prepared. Cam had his arm around a short blonde with bangs and ocean blue eyes.

"Hi, you must be Massie! I'm Allie-Rose!" the older girl chirped up and extended her slightly tanned arm. Massie could already tell what kind of girl she was; somewhat a goody two-shoes and way too sweet to the people who wanted to tear her down. Massie smiled and decided to make the most of her night by ignoring the hand but eloping her into a hug.

"Sorry, I'm a hugger!" the brunette exclaimed and Allie-Rose waved it off like a mosquito trying to snip at her arm and laughed. Aliie-Rose linked arms with Massie after giving Cam a quick peck on the lips and started to walk toward the shore. Allie-Rose smiled and waved her hand,

"Dyl and Kris!" She called to some people out in the lake and two girls emerged from the clear water. Alli smiled and looked toward the red head, "Dylan this is Massie, Kemp's sister," and she turned to the wet blonde, "And Kristen this is Massie. Massie's going to be a freshman!"Allie exclaimed. Massie shyly waved as Dylan went to a cooler to pick up some Diet Coke's for all the girls.

"Here ya go!" Dylan burped having already opened her bottle. Massie laughed with Claire as Kristen rolled her eyes.

"Wanna take a seat over there?" Kristen pointed to a wooden pier. Massie smiled and followed as Kristen popped open her bottle.

"So Massie, do you do any sports?" Kristen asked as she took a sip waiting for Massie's answer. Massie blushed a little with all the attention and replied,

"Well, I don't do much but I would say playing soccer is pretty fun." Kristen's eyes sparkled as she turned to Massie excited. Together they gushed about the latest professional women soccer game, Massie was lucky enough to see. Dylan burped a couple of words like "Boring" and "Shut up" as Allie-Rose talked to a girl that was in a club with her last year.

"I'll be right back, let me go get it! The card is in my bag!" Kristen jumped up from her seat and grabbed Dylan by the arm, so the red head could show her where her Juicy Couture bag was.

Massie decided to take off her wedges and dipped her foot in the water. It was very inviting, not too warm and not too cold. Massie took off her Ed Hardy cover up and gently slid into the water. Massie instantly relaxed and resurfaced. Her eyes were kind of blurry but decided not to rub so she didn't ruin her eye makeup. A shadow stood over Massie and she looked up to see who was blocking the sun.

A hand grasped her head catching the brunette off guard as the hand forced her down into the water. Massie went down but used a strong kick to come back up to get a breather. The hand kept forcing her down and Massie seriously thought that her life seemed to be over as the lake water poured into her mouth chocking her. Massie could hear laughter and that made her even more determined to find out who this murderer was. The hand finally let go and Massie resurfaced having a coughing fit and looked up to see a dark haired girl with her hands on her waist with a smug look on her face.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Massie yelled and Derrick ran over to her rescue for the grill to help Massie out of the water. Kristen and Dylan ran back and gave Massie a towel giving dirty looks to no one other than Alicia Rivera. Derrick turned to Alicia with a disgusted look on his face, "Alicia…" Derrick cracked his knuckle trying not get too angry, "I-I'm done with you. I'm done with you, your family, your friends, and what the hell your perfume. You think that you can take over anyone and everyone. You just need to stop. Somewhere in that pretty head of yours is hopefully a brain and you need to use it. I am not and now will never be your man." Derrick said slowly as everyone stopped to look at the scene. Massie slightly pulled him back as she saw his posture straighten. By now everyone had their cell phones out and were recording the whole thing.

"!" Alicia turned and ran away after stuttering on her words.

"Come on Derrick…" Massie sighed and slipped her small hand into his hand and pulled him away. They walked a bit onto the hill and sat down. Alicia had most likely disappeared to cry as everyone else had gone back to their activities every once in a while looking at the couple cuddling on the hill.

It was just turning dark and people had lighted torches for the people who wanted to swim, eat, and see the fireworks later on.

"Want me to show you something?" Derrick whispered into his girlfriend's ear and his hot breath sent Massie chills going down her spine. The brunette nodded and stood up as Derrick led the way into the black street. They seemed to walk for a couple of minutes until they reached a gate. Derrick typed in a pin and the gates opened. Derrick smiled at Massie and walked in to sit on a bench.

"What is this place?" Massie asked quietly looking around the dark place. Derrick chuckled under his breath,

"I can't tell you that, but this is my secret hideaway place. It's not done yet." Derrick looked at the younger girl asking how he became so lucky. Derrick's lips moved closer and closer to the amber eyed girl and soon they crushed together into a passionate kiss. Derrick ran his fingers through Massie's wet hair.

They broke apart and Massie then leaned her head on Derrick's shoulder.

"Hey Derrick?" Massie asked and was answered with a little hum. "I'm sorry I can't give you what other girls can offer you. I'm not the best catch and I don't know how long this little hook u-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Massie. Those other girls mean nothing to me. I have you and only you. I hope this isn't a hook up; I would never want this to be a fling or back up relationship. Massie, you're special. You're just so beautiful in so many ways, I admire you for how you acted today after almost drowning. Massie I want you, more like need you in my life."

Derrick tucked a strand behind the girl's ear. Massie's smiled shown bright after Derrick had said that. Fireworks shot into the sky and the night couldn't have ended any more perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>I need a guy like that. Any volunteers? ;) Anyway, please review. <strong>

**And I hope that answered your question. This is a CLAM, but it will not be focused on any other couple that much! Only MASSINGTON! :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Thanks to who that did, I know I just got started and I know I don't have 50 reviews for every chapter, but I just started and it would mean a lot if you got the word out! Thanks!**


	8. What Happened to my Best Friend?

**Made this chapter good and long for you guys! xx**

* * *

><p>"Kemp James! I told you to watch after her!" a very flustered Lynn yelled and paced on the shiny, wooden floor of their kitchen. Kemp opened his mouth for a testament, but was interrupted once again. "She could've died. She could've died!" Lynn slapped the table angrily and narrowed her eyes at her son. Massie, whom, was leaning back on the island watching Kemp get yelled at, drowned the rest of Arizona Green Tea and threw away the floral bottle. She felt bad for putting Kemp in this position. Like come on…she was fourteen, on the verge of fifteen. Massie had definitely gone through some less than decent things in her life and she could take care of herself in more ways than one.<p>

"Lynn! I'm fine! See!" Massie began doing weird movements with her arms and slapping herself trying to get the point across to Lynn. Lynn chuckled at her daughter, but still looked toward Kemp with anger.

"But-" Lynn started and Massie interrupted,

"Butts are for sitting!" Massie grinned seeing that Lynn was finally relaxing. Lynn shook her head; her daughter was one piece of work all right. Lynn placed a delicate hand on the younger brunette's thin shoulder. "The thing is you could've-"

"Am I in a coffin right now? Hopefully it's a no, but I am not dead! I don't care about stupid Alicia! She could fall off a cliff for all I care!" Massie shrugged Lynn's hand off her shoulder and her voice became a few octaves higher. Lynn sighed under her breath knowing that her new daughter was very stubborn. She turned to Kemp who was lax on the table and gave him a desperate look of help Kemp raised his hands in defeat and smirked. He was going to let his mother deal with Massie this time. Massie was still rambling on and on until Lynn was the one interrupting.

"We're going sue. I am completely done with the Rivera's once and for all." Massie raised her eyebrow in surprise wondering why her adoptive mother was so bent over this little incident. Kemp raised his hand, impersonating that he was at school, "Now Mom, if you don't mind me and Massie are going to go to sleep. We start our first day of school tomorrow and need our beauty sleep. Kemp glanced Massie with the "Go-along-with-it" look and his sister fake yawned nodding her head. Making a tisking with her mouth, Lynn motioned her hands to the grand staircase letting her children get their beauty sleep.

Once up the steps, Kemp motioned her into a room on the left side of the beige wall. Massie looked around and noticed how big the room was just for a small office space where Lynn must keep her business files. "Just ignore the whole thing about the Rivera's. My mom and her dad supposedly go way back…in high school. Ever since, they've been cruel to each other. Alicia's dad, Len is a lawyer like my mom for rival companies and that makes them hate each other even more." Partly confused, Massie nodded and looked at the bookcase. Their stood many awards of MVL (Most Valuable Lawyer) and even a contract from the governor of New York. After letting what her older brother said sink in, she started to think more closely about it.

"Wait…what do you mean by history?" Massie softly bit her lip and sat up on Lynn's desk ready for a long story. Running his large hands through his curly locks and Sighing Kemp started,

" he fell in love with another woman and left her. " Kemp sucked in a breath as Massie's eyes grew wide. She could not believe what she had just heard. Her mom and Alicia Rivera's dad were exclusive? Then wheels started to turn in her head and everything started to make sense. Her dad wasn't really Spanish. He grew up in New York and married a woman, now Alicia Rivera's mom that was fully Spanish and left Lynn for her. Kemp waved his hands at Massie, "You cannot tell anyone though. The only reason I know is because one day…I found out we had a library building. So I walked in and this nerd-kid was looking at a yearbook, so I took it from hi-" Kemp was disturbed by his loud phone blazing an Eminem song. "Gotta take this. Conversation over." Kemp pointed his large finger at Massie and walked out the room.

All questions still not answered, Massie hopped off the table and walked out of the room lightly closing the white door. She walked down the classic stairs and went to the kitchen where yesterday's mail sat. She grabbed Fuji water and sat down seeing if there was any mail for her, of course there wouldn't be. What surprised her most was an envelope addressed to her. Massie ran her hands over the cursive, girly handwriting. It seemed so familiar. Massie tore the envelope apart to get to the letter inside. Shrieking she ran up the stairs after reading the few sentences and knocked heavily on Kemp's door.

Woozily, Kemp opened the door to be attacked by Massie screaming and stuffing a paper in his face. "Take me there! Please!" Grabbing his arm, Massie ran down the stairs with her older brother in tow trying to put on the nearest jacket that was hanging on the door. Rushing out, Kemp grabbed the keys and ran out to his car, to his Mustang and revved up the engine.

"Now that you're calmed down…why the hell we need to go to that address. It's in the less fortunate neighborhood…" Massie rolled her eyes feeling slightly offended at Kemp's snarky comment.

"Be-cuh-asue my friend is there. Her name is Claire. She finally got adopted and she lives in West Chester. That's what this town is called right? But yeah. Her brother knows you and he knows you guys adopted me. Yeah, that's awesome." Massie babbled on as Kemp turned streets and barely stopped at the signs that were written to. Finally they pulled up to an average white house. Nothing fancy, except for the rose bushes at the front of the house. Massie hopped out of the car, unaware of the fact she only had on a pair of Abercrombie dark washed shorts and a Vivienne Westwood off-the-shoulder top. Not even patient, Massie continued to ring the loud doorbell until a woman with curly brown hair with a hint of red opened the door. Smiling, she said "You must be Massie, dear. You look exactly the way Claire described you. She's just unpacking her things. Up the stairs and third door on the right." Massie giddily nodded and ran up to the room. Massie let out a breath shakily scared, but more excited to see the person on the other side of the door. The door was slightly ajar, so the brunette ran into the room. Tears sprang to her eyes as she saw her best friend putting a few books on a shelf.

"Claire?" The smiling blonde turned around to acknowledge her name. Claire's smile only got bigger once she saw who it was. The girls jumped on top of each other, hugging to kill. They fell onto the bed in a fit of giggles. That's when Massie noticed how Claire looked different. Other than the speckles of makeup to pronounce her ocean blue eyes, there was a bigger confidence level. The blonde had a sparkle to her eyes that Massie rarely saw. "Wow Massie, you've barely changed one bit. I missed you so much." Claire started to release the tears of joy that she had been holding back for quite a few minutes now. Hugging Claire once again, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Claire yelled and pulled away from Massie wiping her tears carefully. Two young-looking guys walked into the room with Kemp. Claire smiled and introduced the boys.

"This is Todd my younger brother. He's going to be a freshman this year. Oh and that's Nathan, Nathaniel, whatever." Claire smiled as she planted her hand on her slightly taller younger brother who looked like Claire's mom, Judy. Nathaniel was short like Claire with square glasses and somewhat dirty blonde hair. Kemp leaned against the door and introduced himself to Claire as Massie's older brother.

"Ya'll ready to go because I have a meeting in twenty minutes and the person doesn't really like tardiness." Kemp spoke inviting Claire over as he knew Massie would've anyway. Claire looked at Massie and had a conversation only with her eyes.

"Sure!" Claire bubbly replied and went to her closet to get Hollister flip flops. Claire's family was more upper middle class and may not have had a big house like Massie, but that was the good thing. The house had a home-y feel to it covered with family values and embarrassing baby pictures. Massie secretly always longed for that, even though she had everything any "regular" girl would want.

Claire hooked arms with the brunette as they hopped out the room, giving Todd a chance to look at Massie's behind. The two friends skipped down the carpeted stairs. Massie started to turn in the direction of the front door, but Claire held back.

"I need to tell my mom and dad first." Claire walked to the kitchen and the Hurley children followed. Claire knocked on the swinging door that led to the kitchen and entered.

"Now, Claire. What did we tell you about knocking? This is your house after all." Jay Lyons announced making his new daughter blush. Jay took a sip of coffee that was in his "#1 Dad" mug, Todd probably got him a few years ago. Claire smiled and nodded,

"Mom and Dad, this is my friend Massie and her older brother Kemp. Hurley right?" The blonde checked with the older boy bored that was bored out of his mind. "Can I go to their house?" Fluttering her eyes innocently as her parents of course said a yes. After introducing her parents to Massie, they were finally on the way to Massie's house. Kemp was driving a little fast for the comfortability, but her brother was in a rush to go to the meeting he was running late to. Claire's eyes widened as she finally realized the houses that they were passing were three times the size of hers. Silently praying to herself, Claire was hoping Massie lived in a trailer park so things didn't get awkward. Her prayers failed her when Kemp pulled up to the biggest estate out of all the others in the neighborhood.

"We're here." Kemp muttered as he hopped out the car and ran to the house to get ready for the meeting that was happening in less than three minutes. Massie and Claire stayed outside for a while exploring everything that the Hurley's owned. Massie's house definitely was amazing. Sitting in the gazebo by the river, Massie noticed a faint figure walking to the house and right away Massie knew who it was. Grabbing Claire's hand, she pulled the blonde out of the seat and to the person walking. "I want you to meet my friend, boyfriend actually." Claire raised an eyebrow surprised at how fast she found one. "Derrick!" Massie yelled her brown hair flowing around her face from the gust of summer breeze that just went by. The figure began lightly jogging to her.

"Hey honey. " He finally mumbled against her ear after kissing her forehead. A shiver went down her spine from Derrick's hot, minty breath against her pale ear. It was a nice day outside with a mild summer temperature, but Derrick just had that specialty of making Massie shiver at any moment, even in an oven turned on high. Claire smiled sweetly at Massie's new beau, not wanting to interrupt their "moment."

"Oh and this is Claire!" Massie finally realized that her friend was still standing to the side. Derrick flashed a heart melting smile to Claire. Claire could see why Massie instantly fell in love with him. Other than most guys, he dressed nice. Wearing a nice button-down Armani shirt and Diesel shorts with a pair of Nike's, he hugged onto Massie. Derrick had a nice haircut of dirty blonde bangs that fell into his chocolate brown eyes that contrasted with his tan summer skin. If more guys looked like him in Westchester, Claire would enjoy herself. A black Bentley pulled into the circular driveway making the dust from the gravel float up into the air. Claire sneezed still wondering who was in the car. A tall, slender woman walked out of the car wearing a straight-legged pant-set business suit paired with black Jimmy Choos that added to her already tall height. The woman's blonde thin blonde hair was scraped into a tight, painful looking bun wanting no fly-aways. Ignoring the group of kids staring at her, she went from call to call on her blackberry waiting for someone to answer the door. Kemp finally answered the door and invited the mystery woman inside. Kemp glanced at Massie and Derrick, gave a thumbs up and closed the door.

"That was odd…" Massie scratched her head while Derrick chuckled.

"That is Kemp after all." Claire laughed as Massie's iPhone began to ring.

"Hullo?" Massie finally answered it. "Yeah, yeah; that's fine, come on over. Bring whatever you want to!" Massie ended the call and smiled. "You're going to meet my other friends Claire-bear. They're awesome I swear." Massie smiled and texted Olivia to come also. Massie leaned her head on Derrick and looked up at him. "You can invite your friends over too, introduce them to Claire, and have some fun… you know the usual." Massie winked at Derrick about introducing them to Claire. Unaware of Massie's silent conversation with Derrick, Claire walked back to the gazebo and started to relax by hearing the water gently plop from falling from their small waterfall. Claire secretly envied Massie's life. Everything good always happened to Massie, Claire began to think until she dismissed the jealous thoughts. Best friends were supposed to be happy for each other, right?

**_**TAT**_**

Dylan spun around in her friend's pink chair burping the alphabet. Massie was laughing while Kristen was sarcastically rolling her eyes even though it was pretty funny. Claire and Olivia sat on Massie's black couch laughing and texting people on Olivia's phone.

"Okay! Okay! You guys, we're all here to discuss school tomorrow." Massie finally said wanting to get things done organized quickly. Dylan finally stopped burping and took another sip from her Mountain Dew.

"Right, but how many calories are in this?" Dylan said turning her lip up at the green container and liquid. Olivia walked towards Massie and sat down on the bed with her. Olivia began to open her mouth to help Dylan with her problem but Kristen shushed her.

"It's okay little one. It's okay." Kristen whispered and closed Olivia's heavily glossed lips. Massie giggled and walked to her closet. Entering in she rolled out a mannequin which was dressed to impress in a black draped front cardigan that floated to the side on top of a light salmon colored BCBGeneration pleated-bodice sleeveless A-line dress. Her accessories were a Chanel leather cream tote, "Maribeth" Kate Spade cream high heels, and a few TopShop bangles. Feeling insecure, Massie bit her lip. "Is this a little too dressy for school?" Kristen's and Dylan's mouth were wide open as they walked over to the mannequin.

"Eh,"

"Ma,"

"Gawd." Olivia finished for them. "This is like so perfect. Alicia would be like so angry. Beyond so many levels." Olivia smiled and rubbed her hand on the fabric of the dress as Claire walked over. Kristen nodded and Massie's self-esteemed boosted until Claire decided to say her opinion.

"For school? Don't you think this a little too dressy?" Claire asked looking at Massie like she was crazy and Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"Um…no Kuh-laire? Is that right? People dress like that every day especially since it is a rich private school." Dylan put emphasis on rich and looked at Claire's feet to see unpainted chapped toes and a pair of pink flip flops. Sensing the change of feelings in the room, Massie rolled the mannequin back in the room and turned toward Olivia.

"SO, Olivia what do you plan on wearing." Massie turned to her bubbly friend, whom was busily texting away.

"Um…guys. Have any of you checked your phone in about the last ten minutes?" Olivia turned toward Dylan and Kristen. "We have a new Gossip Gal message." Massie walked closer to Claire feeling ignored.

"Read it out loud Olivia!" Dylan searched through her bag looking for her LG Rumor and Dylan for her Blackberry.

"Only if you want me to…" Olivia trailed off a little scared and looked at Massie who nodded her head.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hey Bitches.<strong>

**It's the one and only Gossip Gal. I have some great gossip for you today. It seems like we have a love triangle in Westchester. I say switch off the old Degrassi episodes and get out the house so you can witness a real Degrassi episode featuring people you know.**

**It's official. Massie and Derrick I mean. They're the hottest couple out of all BOCD and they're probably going to stay at the top for a while. Alicia doesn't really approve of this relationship. I think we all know that from what happened on Saturday night. If you have social anxiety or not popular enough to hang with A-list then let me sum it up in five words: Alicia tried to murder Massie. If I were Massie, I would be scared. Alicia does have the crazy bitch syndrome. Alicia does have her eye out for you, so beware. **

**This was a rather short entry, but I decided to write this as fast as I could. Just so you know, I'm on Massie's side. This school year will be filled with drama and Alicia has already caused enough.**

**Lots of Love**

**Xoxo, Gossip Gal"**

* * *

><p>"Wait who is this gossip gal? Why does she gossip about BOCD?" Massie asked a little scared seeing that she got the same message on her phone.<p>

"First, no one knows who she is. She's probably some loner who goes to BOCD and finds fun by ruining people's lives. Second, no one knows that either. It may be fun and I mean BOCD A-List are fun to write about, but…sometimes it gets a little outta hand. You know? It seems like she stalks people and if she has your phone number now she can do anything with you." Dylan said flatly eyeing the sandwiches Massie's maid, Inez had just brought up.

"Dylan you can have one, you're like stick skinny anyway." Gratefully, Dylan grabbed half of a sandwich and bit into it.

"Hey girls!" Lynn walked in and greeted the girls. "How's it going?" Everyone replied and Massie walked over to her mother.

"You have a hair appointment today. Miguel couldn't take you, but that's okay because his partner will take care of you. You're going to love Jakkob." Massie nodded her head and looked toward her friends.

"Can they stay over 'til we get back? Or should they just…?"

"Oh I'm sorry! You girls can stay over as long as you want! We may be back around 8-ish, but you girls can sleepover if you want." Claire raised an eyebrow and looked at Massie. "You can tell Isaac and he will go pick up whatever you need from your houses. So go ahead." Claire looked at Kristen, Dylan, and Olivia who seemed that they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"I gotta go home, so my parents don't worry. They want me to be home every night around 7:30." Claire lied through her teeth. Where was her best friend? Massie always used to care about her grades and then having sleepover's on school nights? Especially on the first day of school?

Claire left the door without saying goodbye to the rest of the girls and decided to call her parents so they could pick her up. She didn't need or even want any more awkward conversations.

* * *

><p><strong>I changed my username for reasons, so now I'm carpe-diemxoxo. Sorry for that! This was a very long chapter for me and sorry for not updating week after week. I got very busy with cheerleading!<strong>


	9. Kodak Moments

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique :)**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I can't believe Kemp didn't wake us up." Massie frustrated, threw her hair in a top knot bun and tightened her cream, Kate Spade heels. A flustered Dylan ran up beside Massie roughly applying mascara.<p>

"Where's Kristen and Dumb-livia?" blared the red head slipping on her stilettos. Strands of red hair fell to the floor as Dylan finger combed her wild curls.

"Aahh! Kuh-risten!" Olivia screamed as she entered her friend's room with red lipstick smeared off her lips onto her pale cheeks.

"It was an accident. I swear!" Kristen smirked and added more shimmery bronzer to her cheek bones.

"Um…Olivia, I think you got a little," Massie gestured her finger beside her rosy pink mouth. Dylan's laughs erupted throughout the room as Olivia blushed clearly embarrassed.

"We're gonna be late! Now hurry up!" Massie grabbed her Chanel purse and added hair spray to her elegant bun while the rest of the girls finished the last touches to their designer outfits. Massie opened the wooden door at a fast pace walking into the hallway. The girls' heels clacked and echoed throughout the empty house as they rushed to get to their chauffeur.

"Everybody," Massie put a lone finger up to her plump lips and pointed to her new mother that was outside putting a briefcase in the car. Massie led the way to a row of freshly trimmed bushes to peek and see if Lynn was leaving anytime soon.

"Yes and yes. When I get to work the Rivera file better be on my desk. Make sure that the chief of police is also at school by 12:30 so we can question students. Also, stop by Starbuck's and get my usual order. Mhm…mhm…okay. See you at 8 o'clock sharp."

"Questioning?" Kristen mouthed to Massie who shrugged her shoulders and checked the time on her phone as Lynn hung up.

"I know you're behind there." Lynn closed the door to her BMW and walked over to the bushes putting her fisted hands on her pencil skirt covered hips, "You're not in trouble. It is the first day after all; just a stupid assembly and short classes." Massie and her friends arose from the greenery to not get a motherly look from Lynn, "Have a great day and hurry up! You guys will be a little late. Isaac is waiting."

"Yes ma'am." Kristen shyly smiled and began the walk to the range rover while Massie stayed back. She waited until her friends were out of ear shot to begin talking,

"Questioning? Lynn I told you not to push the incident at the party any farther. I'm perfectly fine with what happened and I'm pretty sure Alicia is going to stay far away from me now." Massie challenged rolling her eyes and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Well, I am your mother and I say that Alicia needs to learn the consequences of her actions. God dang it Massie! She could've killed you and I can't let you risk your life like that again. I love you and you're my daughter." Lynn histrionically stomped her foot and walked closer to her car, "I think you guys should leave now so you can make it to school not too late. Bye honey." It had just dawned on Massie how she had just sounded like the most ungrateful child in the world. The daggers the brunette had just sent through words showed through her mother's eyes. Swiveling on her heels, Massie swiftly moved to the car trying to take back the words she had just said.

"Everything okay?" Olivia gently asked her baby blue eyes filled with curiosity. Massie hastily nodded dismissing the question and fake smiled trying to mask her pains.

"So…," Kristen started trying to change the topic of conversation, "I can't believe we may not have any classes with you Mass! You're a grade younger than us." Dylan nodded while she harshly examined her "Come to Poppy" colored OPI nails.

"Actually," Massie leaned back on the leather seat as the car slowed down at a yield sign, "I'm in your grade now. Lynn had me tested a few days ago to see if I could jump and all that jazz. I guess I'm a junior!"

"Wait, but aren't you fourteen?" Olivia probed as they neared the school.

"I'm supposed to be a freshman but when I was younger; my real mom had put me in Kindergarten when I was four. The state allowed it because I was in private school."

"We're here girls, enjoy your first day," Isaac turned to the young girls and gave them a reassuring smile. Massie nervously looked out the window and saw lavish cars that she assumed belonged to the teachers here. Massie's amber eyes then focused on the building, or the building_s_. The main building had ivy growing perfectly on the sides of the red brick. Smaller similar buildings were scattered around the freshly cut green grass. Kristen grasped the sleek handle and stepped out the vehicle. Once they had all exited the black car, Massie turned and smiled at her new friends.

"You guys look so pretty. I'm so happy that we met; you're all amazing and unique in your own special way."

"Aww, Mass you're so sweet. That hit me really hard in the heart," Olivia placed her left hand over her right breast making Kristen and Dylan cackle at her stupidity. Massie genuinely smiled and moved Olivia's manicure hand to the right side.

"Your heart's over there, it's okay I knew what you meant. Are you gals ready to go in?" Massie took out a compact case and checked her classy hairdo, "Let's go!" Massie grinned and walked up the stone steps. Her friends came into step beside her into a straight line. Olivia pulled onto the knob entering the school. The four girls were engulfed into the scent of Pine-Sol and erasers. A few papers were scattered on the rich wooden ground as Picasso's covered the light blue painted wall. "They're still in the assembly," Olivia frowned and trudged in her "Kenya" black suede Steve Madden wedges.

"To take up some time, how about we do outfit rates?" Olivia ball clapped her palms together volunteering herself first.

"So, I'm wearing dark wash Seven for Mankind skinny jeans, white tailored shirt by Theory, Betsey Johnson button up sleeveless vest, and black Steve Madden wedges." Olivia twisted around showing the detail on her butt. Massie smiled at her blonde friend, she wasn't book smart but she definitely was fashion smart.

"I vote a 9.6, but a 9.8 if you add more gloss and volume to your curls." Olivia began enhancing the features Massie mentioned as Dylan stood up from the metal stool met when eating her Luna bar.

"Okay, I'm wearing a black Gucci halter top, A hot pink wrap skirt from Betsey Johnson, black and pink peep toes, and then a black clutch with gold detailing from Top Shop. Then for jewelry, gold earrings and a gold drop necklace." Dylan twisted in her mules and posed at the end for a show.

"9.7! Love the skirt!" Massie exclaimed giving Dylan a high five, "Kris you're up!"

"My outfit now!" Kristen shushed Dylan and Olivia who was talking, "I'm dawning an Ed Hardy distressed short shorts, white cotton lace medallions shirt by Anthropologie, Juicy Couture darker beige cami, darker beige Steve Madden boots, a nice ring, and small owl necklace." Kristen tossed her stick-straight highlighted hair behind her muscular shoulder smiling.

"9.5, very girl next door-ish. 9.7 if you fix your fly-aways with this." Massie reached into her purse and grabbed her small sample of Paul Mitchell Sine and No-Frizz Serum. Massie stood up and smoothed out her day dress.

"Ten!" Dylan burped after she swallowed her Fuji water. Kristen and Olivia nodded to their alpha standing up. "Wait, do we have to go in now?" Dylan whined, slouching in her seat.

"Come on Dyl." Massie grasped the ginger's hand pulling her off the seat.

"Since we're late, we are just going to bang the doors open to get everybody's attention. Stand for a bit showing our totally-adorbs outfits and then take a seat close to the back. If we do walk, right leg first and to the beat of "Moves like Jagger" the chorus. Mhmkay?" Massie spoke placing her phone in her purse, "You guys ready?"

"Ohh-ohh!" Olivia waved and signaled her hand in the air for her best friend, "What's a chorus again?" Kristen slumped her head in her hands while Dylan murmured less than nice words about Olivia under her breath. Massie's smile weakened a bit but she reassured herself everything will go okay.

"Scratch that! How about we walk to the beginning of Happy Birthday?" Dylan rolled her eyes and replied with a small "Sure" before she pushed on the doors.

"And when you get your schedule make sure to look at your physical education period. We have a list of sports and activities you will sign up for today for that period. Also your free period is when y-" A monotone voice said over the speaker before getting interrupted by a loud noise. There stood four perfect girls dressed in the best and newest designer clothes looking like models. Whispers filled the auditorium as the other students tried to figure out who the brunette was.

"That's Kristen, Dylan, and Olivia but who is that other girl?"  
>"I heard from Gossip Girl that she is Kemp's new sister. Me and Gossip Girl go way back."<p>

"Ugh, they're all sluts don't waste your time talking about them."

"Will you please take a seat?" chanted Ms. Burns, Massie's new schoolmaster. In sync, the girls walked down the aisle to sit down about ten rows from the back.

"Again as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Ms. Burns narrowed her bird-like features at the clique of friends, "Your free period is when you can have clubs, tutor help, or just seem to relax at our café. Wherever you are you must clock in with your student ID code that also prints out with your schedule at the kiosks in the front. Next week, we will be taking school pictures and having a get-back to school party. Now if you allow me, let me introduce your chair board student, Morgan Lankin." There were many dog whistles and clapping as a tall-model like blonde entered on the stage. You could tell by with her mouth closed and relaxed she had the deepest dimples and narrow cheekbones.

"Hi guys! How was your summer?" Morgan's energetic voice entered the speakers as she waved to a few people upfront while other started chanting "Morgan, Morgan, Morgan."

"It's great to see all of you guys again. I'm just heard to tell you about the get-back to school party. From what I've heard it is cancelled." Morgan pouted acing the pouty lips right off as the crowd started booing. "I'm sorry to say that also, but since my assistant chairman graduated last year we will have a voting to see who will get this spot. The race begins next week and you can sign up for it in the student center. For you newbies, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Morgan Lankin, the chair board. I am over all social events and activities at Briarwood- Octavian Country Day School or BOCD for short. I know that our school is a little large, but don't worry we have maps around almost everywhere. Our school is three levels with a science building and a math building then 5 practice fields for sports. Have a nice day and if you have any questions just meet me in the hallway at any time. I love to make new friends!" Morgan expressed in her animated voice bearing a Ralph Lauren Clancy calfskin beige dress with flats and her mid-back blonde hair in loose beachy waves. She was stunning and from the audience's reaction to Morgan, Massie knew right away she was the alpha of the school.

"Morgan Lankin, the alpha of the school. She's had a mega-crush on Kemp Hurley since seventh grade. Become friends with her and your life is set since her dad is filthy rich." Kristen whispered loud enough to Massie so Dylan and Olivia could hear to. Massie giggled,

"I don't need to become friends with her; she needs to become friends with me. I might run for the assistant chair board. It sounds fun." Dylan reached over the seats and muttered,

"You know, if you get a landslide of more votes than when she ran, you can take over the head chair board." Massie took this into consideration as Principal Burns started dismissing from the back row and forward to get their schedules and go to their lockers.

Beeps, vibrating, and ringtones filled the packed auditorium all with the same text message.

"It's Gossip Girl," Olivia declared looking at Massie. Dylan rolled her eyes and mouthed back,

"No it's Oprah." Massie sent the sarcastic redhead a warning glance before opening up the message on her iPhone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Bitches,<strong>

**Congratulations, you all made it through last year, but can you make it through this year? A new school year means new drama, new people, new suicides, and may I say a new alpha also in the mix. As you check your schedules with your friends, you might as well check with your social standards, too. *cough-Alicia-cough* There's plenty of new meat at BOCD this year, so if you don't know me let me introduce myself. I'm Gossip Girl, and that's what you will only ever call me. No one knows who I really am even though there are few leads. I know everything about everyone like how the golden child Morgan, isn't as goody-goody as she seems. Can you keep a secret? I'll guess we'll find out.**

**X's and O's **

**Gossip Girl**

* * *

><p>After the whole student body read the message, their eyes shifted to a flabbergasted Morgan Lankin standing up from her cushioned seat. "Let's get out of here," Massie ordered walking away from her seat with her friends.<p>

**_**TAT*_**

First and second hour went with a breeze as she had at least a friend in each class. When third hour, Massie arrived to her class to see a relaxing environment with candles, pillows, couches instead of the normal desks.

"Massie! Over here!" Dylan burped waving the brunette over. Massie immediately changed direction occupying a chair by her friends.

"This day could not go any faster!" Massie exclaimed taking out her iPhone, "Scoot together! We need a first day picture."

"Say Piiiizzzzaaaaa!" Dylan burped before Massie clicked the camera, "It's adorable, but ew look at me. Looks like I've gained twenty pounds in the last few hours." Dylan turned her lip up.

"Aw, how cute." Morgan smiled falsely in front of the group of girls before turning to Massie, "Hi. I'm Morgan Lankin, student body chairman and captain of the soccer team. You are?" Morgan reached her hand out for a shake. Massie daintily touched her fingertips barely shaking them.

"I'm Massie Block, no recognitions yet or extracurricular activities, but I'll be sure to have some by the end of the year." Massie spoke gently while her friends watched.

"Nice to meet you," The blonde hastily assumed. Her fake smile getting bigger each time Massie insulted her. The brunette seeing Morgan get tense replied,

"I wish I could say the same and turning back to her phone so she could message her friends with the picture. Morgan's smile disappeared and she raised a finger to her chest as a therapist entered the room.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Sanchez. This is the ESP class," Dr. Sanchez smiled warmly at the group of girls that were seated in the room, "Girls in the back would you mind moving to the front?" Dylan groaned looking at Olivia,

"Thanks for picking these seats." The girls stood up and moved to the empty row of couches in the front as Morgan sat beside her friends in the third row.

"So, welcome back! How is your first day going? Hopefully great! Now let's get started ESP is a class of where you describe your feelings. It's horrible to keep them trapped isn't it? Here we don't judge, we help each other. I took the liberty of the summer to make you girls all diaries. On each diary there is a name, a quote, and a lock. You yourself hold the key to the diary; now find where that key is." Massie rolled her eyes searching through the bag of where she had put the key she'd found in her locker this morning. "Oh! We got a winner! Now what's your name?" Dr. Sanchez golf clapped gesturing for Massie to stand up.

"Massie, Massie Block." Dr. Sanchez then handed Massie her journal and distributed the other journals to the rest of the girls. On Massie's diary the background was painted black with deep blue and white swirls. There were many stars on the cover and the quote which was centered in the middle said, "Not all of us can shine." Below that Massie's name was written in beautiful, wispy cursive.

"Um…Dr. Sanchez," The brunette rose her hand to get the teacher's attention. Dr. Sanchez pointed to her, "I think you accidently put a not on my journal." Massie eyed the freakishly happy teacher.

"Lemme see," Dr. Sanchez walked over, "No I didn't it's perfect."

"But it says not all of us can shine. That's a little depressing if you think about it."

"Ms. Block, I believe that you are overthinking this to your own degree. It's called realism."

"So, you're practically squashing our dreams with your last season no name heels? That contradicts everything our parents have taught us." Dr. Sanchez took the blow by looking at her unpainted toes.

"Now, now this is a no-judging classroom and yes, yes I am. Your parents have been feeding you lies ever since you've been born like Cinderella. A pumpkin cannot turn into a carriage. It's impossible and ridiculous if you think about it."

"Now, now this is a no-judging classroom," Massie challenged causing the whole classroom to erupt into laughter. Dr. Sanchez took a deep breath and turned around to dim the lights in the classroom.

"Now, if you would please grab a pen from the container you are closest to. I want you all to close your eyes and imagine the time where you've felt happiest and write about that."

**_**TAT**_**

"Yum!" Dylan burped as she chowed down her chicken fajita. Lunch couldn't have come soon enough. Massie had picked the table right in the middle of their newly renovated Green Café. Massie waited until Dylan placed her chicken fajita down, Olivia finished adding her low-fat dressing to her salad and until Kristen finished putting ketchup on her veggie burger. All the girls leaned in.

"So tonight, you guys need to come over to my house. We need to plan for my birthday party!" Massie clapped lightly coming out of the circle to look around.

"Hey!" Kemp said as he dragged over table nineteen to make more room for his friends. Josh, Derrick, and Cam followed. Massie gave Olivia glance to move so Derrick could take her seat.

"Hey honey," He approached sitting down and putting his arm around her chair giving her a quick kiss on her made up cheek. Massie smiled in return and took a drink of her Vitamin Water.

"Ehmagawd! Mass look!" Kristen pointed to Alicia, whom was making out with this guy, "That's Chris Plovert."

"Who's Chris Plovert?" Massie asked out of curiosity.

"We used to be best friends in middle school but then he changed. Ever since he's been hopped up on drugs." Derrick added eating fries. Kemp nodded. Cam and Olivia were too deep into conversation to even notice what their friends were talking about. Josh and Dylan seemed to be getting all comfortable with each other too.

"We all need to hang out after school."

"No can do, sis-o. We're all hanging out at Cam's to play Skyrim." Kemp threw a fry at Massie, barely missing her cheek.

"Watch the hair, Hurley!" Massie took Derrick's fry that was in route to enter his mouth and threw it at Kemp hitting him right between the eyes.

"It's okay, it's not like I was eating that or anything." Derrick chuckled leaning his head on Massie's thin shoulder getting lost into her amber eyes, "I love you." Massie replied the same thing before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, this is 11 pages on Word : And also sorry for not updating like I said I would. I'll make it up to you I swear :) This chapter was extra boring because it was the filler but the drama should be coming soon!**

**Review 3**


	10. Dancing in the Rain

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>"Check out her mom's boob job. They're as hard as rocks." Dylan, Kristen, and Olivia all quoted lying down on Massie's comfortable bed sharing popcorn. The bathroom door finally opened letting the steam from Massie's hot shower dissolve into the cooler air.<p>

"I hope you don't mind," Kristen started, "You were in there forever and we got bored so we went through your movie collection." Massie swatted the idea of her being mad like waving away a mosquito. Massie then emerged from her walk-in closet in a royal purple Juicy Couture sweat suit and her hair, unwet, in a bun. Reaching to her drawer, Massie grabbed a fuzzy purple notebook and pen.

"Let's work on my party ideas! I'm going to be turning fifteen and you only turn fifteen once. So let's think!" Massie clapped to get everyone's attention. Olivia paused the movie and sat up to think.

"How about a Celebrity Party?" Olivia questioned.

"To used," Massie quipped back to Olivia.

"Caaandddddy," Dylan burped into Kristen's face making her laugh.

"Too…man calories." Massie smiled writing all the rejects down.

"Masquerade? There's just something so sexy about wearing masks," Massie thought this out. It did sound sexy.

"Can't say no to that one, but let's keep brainstorming." Olivia began to whine pulling her knees to her chest.

"My gawd, she has an attention span of a baby. How did she even pass so many grades?" Dylan muttered to Kristen quietly. Kristen covered her laughs, but you could still hear muffled giggles. Olivia got up from the bed and walked to get her phone then back to the bed.

"So Dyl, we saw you all cooped up with Josh at lunch today," Olivia winked. Dylan's face immediately turned the same color as her hair, "Ohhhh!" Olivia jumped up and down messing up Massie's bed cover, "We should call him!" Olivia began dialing him.

"No!" Dylan reached for the phone, "It was just lunch. Nothing big. He is pretty cute though." Dylan bit her lip picking at invisible lint of the duvet.

"Ehmagawd! Dylie has a crush!" Massie ran over to Dylan and sat on her stomach, "Olivia come here. We are so calling him." Massie tore the phone away from Dylan's grasp and tossed the phone to her blonde friend next to Kristen. Kristen began to laugh as Olivia dialed in the number again.

"Make sure you do *62," Kristen advised the dumb blonde while Dylan began screaming her protests.

"Hello?" A husky voice came onto the phone. Olivia's eyes were as wide as saucers, "Hello? Anyone there?" Josh said again and hung up.

"Yes." Dylan said into the covers in relief.

"Uh oh, he's calling again" Massie looked at her friends.

"Send it to voicemail! Send it to voicemail!" Olivia grabbed the phone and sent it to her inbox. Massie felt Dylan untense underneath her,

"Thank god it was blocked." Dylan threw her hair into a sleek ponytail.

"Wait, but if it was blocked he wouldn't have been able to call us back," Kristen though out aloud and reached for the phone. Her mouth opened in shock.

"You...you...you _fuck-tard_! You used *82!" Dylan jumped over the bed and landed on top of Olivia. Kristen laughed as Dylan started wrestling with a screaming Olivia.

"No hair-grabbing! Whoa, whoa! You will not murder anyone in my bedroom." Massie screeched pulling apart her two friends, "Back to brainstorming. Kristen toss me the remote." Massie switched it off movie and to regular T.V.

"Oh, I love this episode of Sex and the City. It's so dramatic." Olivia exclaimed moving her way to Massie more and farther away from Dylan.

"That's it! Sex and the city as the theme of my party!" Dylan eagerly nodded her head,

"Fifteen and in the city! You could get drinks and have like lights scattered across the trees to make it look like a New York City skyline." All the girls added a detail and idea and soon enough a whole page was filled.

"The party's going to be amazing," Kristen laughed as she ate some jelly beans Inez, Massie's maid had brought up seconds before, "Are you going to try out for soccer?" Massie nodded throwing trash in the garbage can.

"It's after school right?" Kristen nodded looking at the time,

"Oh! I gotta go!" Kristen slipped her shoes on, "It's really late and I still have to do my homework, get school supplies, and I promised my mom I would make dinner tonight, then I need to t-" Massie laughed,

"Don't worry, Isaac will take you all home and if you want he can pick you all up for school tomorrow. Just text me your addresses." The girls grabbed their belongings and left the room. Massie was exhausted but it was nothing that her friends couldn't fix.

**_**TAT**_**

"Are you going to do it now?" Olivia whispered eyeing all the talkative kids in the cafeteria. Massie raised her hand quieting her curious friends before taking a sip of her Coke Zero.

"Hey honey?" Derrick replied with a muffled 'Hm', "Will you help me get up on the table?" Derrick stood up from his chair and gave Massie a hand.

"Ay-ah-hem." Massie cleared her throat silencing the café, "Hi guys. For the ones who don't know me, I'm Massie Block. I would like to invite you all to my party. It's going to be huge and completely fun. I mean you do only turn fifteen once right? I would like to invite you all there. As they say the more the merrier. It's going to be sexy so show up in your finest clothes. Fifteen and in the City as we know. I'm supplying the booze," Massie winked as the café erupted into applause and whispers about this party.

"I'm proud to call you a Hurley," Kemp laughed shaking his head.

"Ms. Block," Principal Burns recited her name causing Massie to turn around, "It's nice to see that you have taken an interest in BOCD high's social scene, but I would like you to know that we disapprove of underage drinking very strongly since it is illegal." The headmaster pursed her lips making her seem even more like a hawk.

"I know and I'm sorry for that but you will have to believe when I say it was just for show. Or more like false advertisement. I would never put any of my classmates to the dangers of underage drinking and alcohol poisoning. Don't worry about me. I think you have more important matters to worry about like Alicia Rivera and Chris Plovert kissing by the Boy's Locker Room in the janitor's closet." Massie smirked before shifting her seat before replying to her older brother,

"Proud to be a Hurley. I'm going to the bathroom." Massie gave a quick peck to Derrick's shaven cheek before grabbing her purse and walking to the bathroom. After entering, Massie finger combed her long tresses and added more powder to her nose.

"Hey," Claire looked surprised when she emerged from the gray stall. Massie stopped enhancing herself to turn around and look at her old friend, "Wow, you look different Massie."

"Um…Thanks? I don't really know if that's a good thing," Massie flipped her auburn hair over her shoulder. She turned around to grab her Dior purse.

"Actually it is. It feels like we haven't talked to each other in forever and to tell you the truth I miss you. How about we hang out on Saturday?" Massie bit her lip knowing deep down she felt that way too.

"I'm pretty busy planning for my party, but I'll try to meet up with you. How about Slim Berry at 2?" Massie offered as the bell rang moving closer to the painted, oak door. Claire's smile brightened as she nodded.

"Bye, see you then!" Claire gave her brunette friend a warm hug getting engulfed into Chanel No.5.

**_**TAT**_**

Massie opened her legs to make a "V" and started to stretch out with Kristen. Kristen stood next to her doing multiple stretches obviously nervous.

"Hey Massie," A girl with red hair walked up to the brunette.

"Yeah, Strawberry?" Massie got up and started to stretch her arms out.

"Well, don't tell anyone, but I heard that Morgan Lankin has her eye out for you with the ball. And the party you're having sounds really cool, but if Morgan doesn't want to show up neither will the rest of the school." Strawberry whispered to Massie making sure the alpha wasn't watching them. Massie shrugged, unphased by the rumors she's been hearing.

"Well, tell Morgan that I'll see her out there on the field," Massie dismissed the gossiper away and started jogging in place. Kristen walked closer to Massie, who had wandered off a bit to talk to Strawberry.

"Be careful what you see, girl. Morgan will chop you up, eat you, spit you out, and then embarrass you." Kristen bit her lip, placing a hand on Massie's delicate shoulder.

"Girls! Over here!" Coach Johnson called over the group of girls ready to tryout, "I'm Coach Johnson as you already know. Your captain is Morgan Lankin. She will be helping me choose who will be on the team, but I have the last say. You girls will do drills and play scrimmages. If you do make it, you will have to turn your physical into the office within the next two weeks." The girls ran through the drills quickly while Morgan and Coach Johnson stood by the sidelines marking on the clipboards. Scrimmage soon began with Massie, Kristen, and Strawberry all on the same team. Coach Johnson made Morgan join the game to see if she had improved any. Kristen and Strawberry kicked the ball to Massie and flawlessly she always made the goal earning her team points. Massie was swift, but strong keeping the ball away from Morgan. Coach Johnson's whistle blew in the distance and all the girls took a break to drink some water.

"If you will please be quiet, I have the results." Coach Johnson came up, "Please stand in a straight line." All thirty girls got into a curved line waiting for the results. Many crossed their fingers together scared.

"When I say your name please move forward. Strawberry McAdams, Kori Gedman, Kristen Gregory, Rebecca Williams, Kylie Manthin, Kendra Dial, Whitney Brown, Lauren Warner…" Coach Johnson listed off making Massie more nervous than ever, "and Massie Block." Massie shot her elbow down into the air excited, "You all made the team, if you are in the back row don't worry. You can be our replacements if anything happens to a player or they get kicked off. If you have a problem with that, you may leave now." A few girls picked up their things and wandered off toward the hill to the school.

"Um…Coach Johnson? I think you messed up. Why am in the line back here with these loners?" Morgan's prissy voice yelled. Coach Johnson placed her fingers on her tan temples.

"There is no mistake. Offseason, you didn't practice and it clearly showed. I'm sorry, but you are a replacement now." Morgan's pierced, high pitched scream entered everybody's ears as she ran away grabbing her phone to complain to her dad, "That's what I was afraid of, but since Morgan is gone that means a new captain. The girl that shined on the field was hard to decide, but it's actually _two_ girls; Massie Block and Kristen Gregory." They squealed together giving each other a sweaty hug. If only they knew things wouldn't be so amazing after a while.

**_**TAT**_**

Dressed in distressed Levi's, metallic Juicy Couture flats, and a sequin tank with her hair in a curly side bun Massie stood in line beside her friend. Massie looked out the window to see large gray clouds moving in and the light, summer breeze picking up.

"So what do you want?" Massie asked as they neared the cash register. There were just so many choices. Claire made a "Mph" sound as she was still distracted at how fancy this place looked. The walls were all painted a metallic shimmery silver with orange dots. There were black, white, and orange chairs and tables scattered around. In the back there was a small living room area with a gigantic flat screen and an orange couch. "I really want to get the rainbow flavor, but the low-fat melon mania looks delicious." Massie bit her lip in a strong decision.

"Just get both," Claire shrugged ordering the original with strawberry toppings. A horrified look crossed Massie's face,

"Both? Do you know how many calories that is?" Massie's voice became shrill before turning back to the cashier, "I'll get the small low-fat melon mania." Massie gave the cashier a crisp twenty. After they got their frozen yogurt, they got a table at the front of the store since most of the other tables were already occupied.

"So how's life?" Massie started taking a spoonful of her treat.

"Boring without you," Claire frowned, "I don't have any classes with you and there is this one evil teacher. Ugh, I swear she has her eye on me. So what am I hearing about this "party of the year?"" Claire rolled her eyes as Massie giggled.

"Nothing big, Lynn and Kemp just wanted to throw me a big one-five." Massie dabbed around her mouth with a napkin, "We just sent out the invitations today. It's next Saturday. You should come. I sent you an invitation, but I want to know today." Massie smiled at Claire.

"Of course I'll go. Why wouldn't I- oh my god." Claire's gaze suddenly changed to come eye to eye with a boy, "Who is that?" Claire murmured looking again at the guy. He had dark brown hair that was nicely combed back with gel, a leather jacket that had a few nags in it, a green eye and one blue eye, and tan skin. Claire instantly fell in love with him.

"Who? Him? That's Cam Fisher. He's my brother's friend," Massie eyed Claire who was fidgeting with her spoon as a deep blush rose to her cheeks. Massie got the idea,

"Hey Cam! Over here!" Massie shouted as Claire desperately tried to fix her hair. Both girls were consumed by Cam's spicy cologne. He grabbed a seat and turned it around to sit down saying his hellos. Claire did a small wave as her heart pace got dangerously fast. "This is Claire; my best friend since we've been 6." Massie smiled telling Claire to get less tense. Cam scooted a little closer to the blonde reaching out his hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Cam. You seem familiar?" Claire shook his hand with a soft grip,

"Yeah, I go to BOCD. I'm a sophomore." Cam nodded reaching out to get his phone. Massie got up from the table to throw away the trash as Cam and Claire continued to talk. A giddy Claire came up to Massie,

"You ready to go?" the confused Massie nodded as they exited the store. That's when Claire became crazy, "Oh my god! We exchanged numbers and he called me a cutie." Claire began dancing in the middle of the cobblestone sidewalk. Thunder sounded as drizzle of rain began pouring down, but that did not dampen Claire's spirit one bit.

"Dance with me!" Claire grabbed Massie small hands and began to twirl around. Bystanders watched in interests as they passed.

"She had a little too much Slim Berry if you know what I mean." Massie tried to explain for Claire, "To the heck with it!" Massie began swaying in the rain with her best friend. Claire stopped to get a breath, her blonde hair turning a darker blonde color because of the rain.

"This is life! You can't let rain keep you inside; sometimes you have to dance with it."

* * *

><p><strong>Can you tell me the movie Olivia, Kristen, and Dylan was quoting? It's a classic.<strong>

**Yay! This was shorter :) I'm on the roll. Two updates in a row maybe it was because of all those **_**amazingly nice comments. **_**I loved it! Thanks so much! Review! **


	11. Playing Hookie

Derrick moved his chair slightly closer to Massie twirling with her auburn hair, "I feel like we haven't hung out together in forever." Derrick whispered his hot breath tickling Massie's tiny ear. The teacher turned back to the board to write out another literature poem giving Massie and Derrick time to talk.

"How about we change that?" Massie gleamed leaning forward to give Derrick a sensual kiss and not caring about the class surrounding her. Derrick smiled halfway through the kiss, pulling back, "Let's hang out tonight at my house and maybe go to the movies or something?" Derrick offered running his calloused hand through his dirty brown locks. Massie nodded starting to write down the notes that Mrs. Watson had just written. This was one of Massie's favorite classes. Mrs. Watson was an amazing teacher. She didn't care if you texted, talked, or anything else. As long as the whole class did well on projects, tests, and worksheets as a whole she wouldn't say anything or give a seating chart.

Across the room a raven haired girl sent the two lovebirds daggers through her chocolate brown eyes. That was supposed to be her. Alicia had waited since seventh grade to be with him and when she was close, a slut out of nowhere had come and swept him off his feet. Derrick Harrington was the "it" guy with tan skin, muscles, dirty blonde hair with side swept bangs that feel into his chocolate brown eyes. Alicia Rivera was the "it" girl and they were supposed to be together, but no Massie Block ruined it all. She would do anything to break them up and she meant anything. "Ms. Rivera, Ms. Rivera." Mrs. Watson tapped her foot and waved her hand in front of the Latina, "What do you think Oscar Wilde meant when he wrote 'As long as the sea-gull loved the sea, as long as the sunflower sought the sun,- it shall be, I said, for eternity'?" Mrs. Watson crossed her arms at one of her worst students waiting for her usual answer.

"I don't know," Alicia shrugged checking out her manicure. Mrs. Watson shook her head extremely disappointed and quipping back,

"Ms. Alicia to just let you know, your life won't revolve about what's inside your nail polish bottle. It's going to revolve around this," Mrs. Watson gestured to her brain, "Ms. Block what do you think he meant?" The whole class laughed at the teacher's joke. Massie shyly giggled,

"Um…this may not be right, but I think Oscar was trying to get across pairs as one cannot do without the other. As long as both exist it they will be together forever." Mrs. Watson clapped her hands ecstatic to get a new student who had a quality brain. Alicia turned to Massie giving her an icy glare for once again shining her out again in class. Alicia's phone vibrated in her Louis Vuitton purse and the brunette sneaked the phone into her hand.

**Hate Massie 2? Wanna get rid of her 1ce and 4 all? Meet me behind the soccer bleachers 2day after skool. Alone. xx**

An unknown number texted and Alicia scoped out the class for any guilty looking faces. The bell sounded throughout the room as Mrs. Watson reminded the homework assignment.

"Massie! Wait Massie!" Nikki Dalton ran up to Massie who was walking out of class holding hands with Derrick.

"Yeah wassup?" The brunette replied nonchalantly grasping Derrick's hand a little tighter. Nikki Dalton swung her fake Chanel bag behind her as she tightened her messy ponytail.

"I got your invite to the party. It was so adorbs." Nikki tried to use Massie's lingo, "I can't wait for it. I heard that Usher was showing up. How sizzling is that?" Massie nodded a tad bored.

"Nice talking to you," Massie smiled and walked down the hall to her locker with Derrick. "I'm bored. Let's skip." Massie grabbed a few books for homework and looked at Derrick for permission. Surprised Derrick eyed Massie, making sure if it was really her.

"Why would you skip? We only have four hours left plus lunch?" Derrick shoved his hands down in his Levi's obviously not getting the hint.

"Um...yeah. More than half a day left and I have an incredible migraine. Will you skip with me?" Massie pouted her amber eyes and pouty lips acing the puppy dog glance. Derrick chuckled nodding his head and placing his arm around Massie's shoulder as they walked out the side entrance of BOCD when no teachers were looking.

**_**TAT**_**

"Where are the horny teens at?" Dylan joked as she ate a spoonful of strawberry yogurt at lunch. Everyone murmured their thoughts and shrugging their shoulders.

"They probably ditched," Kemp ate his burger bored. Dylan considered this and grabbed her blackberry to text her MIA friend.

**Mass, lunch is nothing without u. Don't give Derry boy a heart attack. See you l8 2nite? Xoxo –Dyl Pickle**

Olivia walked up to the table and slammed her lunch tray down, "Cammie, you broke up with Allie? Ehmagawd, I was the last to know. That is _sooo_ not cool." Olivia had a tantrum poking out her bottom lip obviously mad.

"She cheated on me three times," Cam took a sip of his blue Gatorade, bored of everyone talking about his love life. Plus he didn't care about Allie; he had his eye on an innocent younger blonde.

"But…" Olivia raised her finger, "Don't pretend like you don't like someone else. I heard she was a sophomore. Dating a grade younger now aren't we?" Cam shrugged his shoulders and got up to throw away his trash leaving the table. Kristen and Kemp were deep in conversation just like Dylan and Josh. Olivia sat down and began eating her salad already knowing that her best friend ditched her.

**_**TAT**_**

Alicia hesitantly ran by the big oak doors wondering to go to her car in the parking lot or by the soccer field. Many thoughts ran through her head making her a little startled at what might happen. Alicia didn't want to go to her car and miss a huge revenge plot on Massie that could make her the alpha of the school but a small voice in her head kept on repeating that this might be a scam from Massie's friends while they tried to humiliate her. The school had cleared out because of the student's in rush to get home and hang out with friends. That gave Alicia plenty of time to pace and think in the halls. Alicia twisted on the heel of her open toe boot and walked down the concrete steps to her black Beamer. Alicia stopped mid-step as she saw Dylan, Kristen, Olivia, Josh, Cam, and Kemp all laughing by Kemp's car. Olivia looked happier than when she was ever with Alicia and her heart crushed. In came memories of what Alicia had that Massie had taken away with a snap of her manicured fingers. Alicia changed direction and put a little more pep in her walk to get to the bleachers faster. Alicia walked behind the metal bleachers to find herself alone. The raven beauty twisted her head looking for the anonymous person. A person in a black Juicy Couture sweat suit, gray knit Uggs, and black Dior glasses walked behind the bushes behind the stands. The mysterious person revealed their wavy blonde hair by letting the black suede hood fall to their back. Alicia's mouth agape she stammered, "M-mo-Morgan? That was you?" The blonde smirked and took off her Christian Dior glasses. "Why do you hate Massie?" Alicia questioned setting down her Louis Vuitton purse on the green, freshly cut grass. Morgan set her glasses on her jacket zipper and crossed her arms irritated at the interrogation.

"Because that skank is trying to ruin my life," Morgan flipped her golden hair over her shoulder, "She thinks that she can just strut into_ my_ school and _my_ life trying to take everything over. I'm the alpha of the school, not her." Morgan whispered as she heard a few students walk down the steel bleachers. Alicia nodded frightened taking a slight step back. Morgan took a deep breath to calm her down, "Why do you hate her? You obviously do and that's why you showed up." Alicia let the issue linger in the warm autumn air.

"Well, she took all I had from me." Was all the Spanish could say picking at her cuticles and looking down at her exposed toes. Morgan walked forward closing the gap between the two and opened up the other girl's brown bag. Morgan entered her phone number into Morgan's phone and sat down on the dry grass.

"Now I heard that they are going to the movies tonight, but Massie's party is Saturday and we need a revenge plan; this is what we're going to do."

**_**TAT**_**

"Ehmagawd! You look adorable!" Kristen applauded and got off Massie's bed to hug her friend. The brunette hugged back wearing a simple black spaghetti strapless Vera Wang dress, neon pink long-sleeved TopShop cardigan, and glittery Steve Madden wedges to give her height.

"Okay, okay! Enough with the date stuff we need to work on soccer." Kristen took out her paperwork.

"Mhm-kay so everyone turned in their physicals except for Kylie Manthin and Lauren Warner. Then we already have the positions that everyone will play. Melissa and Brianna also volunteered to be our towel and water girls. We also need to find a venue for our banquet at the end of the season." Massie nodded and wrote down what Kristen said.

"You know where we should have it? There was this one place this girl named Allie-Rose kept chattering about and then we could get Theresa McClain to plan it." Massie merrily began writing down the ideas until the doorbell rang. Kristen and Massie screamed together as Massie ran to put more bronzer on her cheeks. She could her undertones outside her door as Massie sprayed on some more Chanel No.5 and grabbing her purse. Kristen began whispering tips to her before Kemp opened the door.

"Hey," Derrick bashfully blushed and stuck his hands down in his pants. He was wearing a nice Ralph Lauren polo shirt with a leather jacket. Massie replied by saying the same thing. Kemp patted his good friend on the shoulder, "And don't think that just because we're friends that I will go easy on you. Have her back by at least 10 because it is school night. Remember, I also have a gun." Kemp winked to an anxious Derrick before walking down their heated hall.

"You look really beautiful," Derrick revealed reddening again. He bent his arm onto his hip as Massie turned around to say bye to her friend giddily and then hooked her elbow to Derrick's. They both walked out to the front of the house and got into Derrick's black, white striped Mustang. Massie slid into the leather seats and hooked her seat belt on.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Derrick politely asked turning on the engine and traveling down the road. Massie paused to think for a moment,

"It doesn't really matter. You can pick." Massie shrugged and turned on the radio. She scrunched up her nose as heavy metal started playing "Here," Derrick handed her a red case full of CDs. Massie unzipped cover and flicked through the discs. Massie flipped by man CDs with the names of Maroon 5, Drake, and Coldplay. Massie stopped on one slot and took out the disc for One Republic. Massie slid it into the CD player as the first song came on.

"You have good taste in music," Derrick laughed as they got closer to the movie theater.

"I would have to say my favorite song by them is 'Good Life.'" Massie smiled as she fiddled with the end of her dress. Derrick nodded as the turned into the nearly full parking lot. Derrick ran over to his girlfriend's side of the car to open it for her and took her small hand. They bought tickets to their movie and went to the concession stand to by snacks.

"Yum!" Massie giddily said as she stuffed a handful of greasy popcorn into her mouth. Derrick laughed as he grabbed a piece,

"You're like a kid. You got something right there. Here let me get off for you." Derrick gestured to his ends of his lip and moved forward kissing Massie to get the popcorn off. The movie lights dimmed as commercials started and two people rushed into the theater at the last minutes. They run to the seats behind Derrick and Massie to sit down.

The motion picture started and Massie snuggled in closer to her partner. She heard a loud sneer behind her, but thought nothing of it. Derrick brushed Massie's auburn hair out of her amber eyes and tucked the hair behind her ear. Massie and Derrick leaned in to kiss as a romantic scene showed up on the screen. She felt her hair get wet in the back as the liquid dripped down long hair to her back. Massie leaned out of the kiss and touched her hair to find it wet and cold from an icee. Massie looked behind her at the people who had done that but the seats right behind her were empty. Massie squeaked as she got up from her seat and touched her hair again. She ran down the steps as Derrick rapidly grabbed his coat and phone to catch up with Massie. Massie ran into the ladies' room and tried to get the red and blue slushy out of her groomed hair. Their first moment of being together and someone had to ruin it. She came out of the bathroom trying to hold back her tears,

"Derrick I think it's time for you to take me home now." She tried drying her hair with a paper towel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! This was a little short so sorry for that. Next chapter will be up soon it's all about the party(: Review!<strong>


	12. Dressed to Impress

**Good and long for you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or the songs mentioned**

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait, wait! So tell us again," Dylan asked as she browed through Barney's looking for a pair of party shoes. Massie sighed as she sat down on a table full of jeans.<p>

"Well, he picked me up everything was going great. He bought everything an-"

"What movie did you see?" Olivia asked curiously setting her shopping bags down. Massie could her Dylan scoff and see Kristen roll her eyes at the brunette's best friend.

"We Bought A Zoo, but as I was saying, he bought everything and it was perfect. During the movie, we started getting a little busy and the next thing I know someone poured something on my head. I turn and look at Derrick he looks so peaceful watching the movie and I turn around no one there to pour that in my hair. The weird part is that two people walked in and sat right behind me." Kristen frowned as she listened to Massie's story feeling sorrow for her friend. Dylan stopped her quest for footwear and walked closer to her distressed friend. Olivia dropped her purse and other shopping bags as she unlocked her phone.

"Mass, Gossip Gal wrote another entry about you and your party. I was meaning to tell you that yesterday," Massie groaned and put her face in her hands. All her friends surrounded her and tried to comfort their buddy as great as they could.

"I know what you need!" Olivia exclaimed, "A little more retail therapy and a cappuccino. At least think of it this way, your party is tomorrow and we're going to have fuuuunnn." Olivia clapped hopping up and down making Massie giggle. An iPhone started vibrating in her Marc Jacobs clutch as a soft smile spread across her pink lips.

"Ooooh, that's the look of loooveee!" Dylan burped as she swallowed a bit of her Luna bar. Massie rolled her eyes before she quickly sent a reply to Derrick. She locked her phone and held it close to her heart as she filled with joy.

**_**TAT**_**

"Also remember to go to sleep by at least twelve. Tomorrow is a big day. Layered on concealer to cover deep under eye circles aren't very attractive." Lynn beeped through the white intercom on Massie's contrasting dark purple walls. Massie rolled off her comfy bed and pressed the response button on the device.

"Mhm-kay! Goodnight! Love you!" Massie replied and leaped back on her bed with Olivia to finish watching 'Keeping Up With the Kardashians.' Olivia sighed as she was filling up with anticipation.

"Mass, are you sure you don't want to read the Gossip Gal article?" Olivia pleaded once and for all. Massie huffed in frustration and reached for her iPhone to open up her browser on the website. Massie's lips slightly parted as she read each line.

"Ehmagawd," Massie gasped and ran off her bed to get to her MAC laptop. The brunette opened up the same webpage on Internet Explorer as she called the rest of her friends over. Kristen, Dylan, and Olivia crowded around the PC as Massie read out the entry out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>What a scandalous night we will have,<strong>

**As you know, the infamous Massie Block is having her 15****th**** birthday party. Everybody that's anybody has gotten invited to this one-night event. As we all know, if there's anything the Hurley's can do, it's throwing the parties of the year. Wondering if your invitations got lost in the mail? Don't worry at all! All you need to do is go on Facebook and stalk the A-Listers to get a glimpse of the desirable life. **

**Massie is the hottest topic around school. She has showed Morgan up more than a couple times and is now taking her rightful throne right under the older blonde. Massie seems to have everything in life except for a perfect date with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend, Derrick, took her out for a romantic movie to date the other day. Everything was going perfect, until someone purposely sabotaged the date by ruining Massie's hair, outfit, and makeup. The date ended in tears.**

**It seems that all recent updates have to do with this charming brunette. It seems like most of the students at BOCD High have fallen under this enchanting princess. While a few seem to be…plotting revenge? These few are coming after the alpha until they dishonor and slander your name in hate. Just watch out…because these people are planning away as we speak. NOTE: Remember to keep your upgraded camera phones out at the party. This is going to be a drama-filled night.**

**For more stories, it is sad to say that the admirable couple Callie (Cam and Allie-Rose) has broken up. Rumors have been circling around the school for a week. It has been said that poor Cam, has fallen for a sophomore. How does that tie into Massie and Alicia? Well, this girl that Cam so called "has a crush on" is one of Massie's old friends. This mysterious girl also has a brother that is a freshman whom is a fan of the slutty Alicia Rivera. They had been spotted eating lunch together and it seems like this guy is her new follower.**

**Tomorrow is the day when all girls spend hours perfecting themselves and guys work on their games. The Block house is going to be jam-packed with these worthy people. The night will be filled with drama and commotion as I capture each of the night's events. Dress to impress because I will most definitely be watching. X's and O's**

**-Gossip Gal**

* * *

><p>"Who the fuck is this girl?" Massie screeched as she exited out of the page and stood up from her computer desk. Olivia looked partially guilty for getting Massie so worked up. Massie raced over to her phone that kept vibrating. Massie took a deep breath and ran her hand through her hair. "You know what; I don't even care about this. Let's just finish watching the T.V. show." Massie relaxed back on the comforter. The white bathroom door opened as Dylan walked between the doorway,<p>

"Hey Mass, where are your pads?" Dylan asked as she threw her red hair into a bun. Massie directed her to under the bathroom sink. When Dylan finally exited the bathroom, she called down to Inez to bring more low-calorie popcorn up. "I can't wait for tomorrow," Dylan smiled cheekily, "It's going to be amazing and our dresses are adorbs." Massie's heart rate began to quicken as she realized they forgot to grab the dresses today. Kristen and Massie gave a panicked look at each other as they both realized.

"Uh oh," Kristen murmured as Dylan and Olivia watched curiously. Olivia rolled her eyes and replied,

"Lemme guess, you forgot them in the taxi to the restaurant." Massie groaned and fell back onto her bed.

"Maybe this just isn't supposed to be. It's like we take a step forward and get hit three steps back." Olivia reached over and patted Massie on the head trying to comfort her distraught friend.

"Um…Liv, she's a human not a dog," Kristen sneered and walked over to Massie. Dylan sat in the same spot eating her kettle popcorn.

"Ehmagawd! I have the perfect idea! I'll call my mom's stylist and she can come over with dresses. All we have to do is send measurements and recent pictures!" Dylan screamed excited for coming up with an idea. Massie's smile grew as she heard Dylan's idea. She could leave it up to her friends to fix a problem and make her happy. Dylan reached for her phone and called the stylist on speed dial. Tomorrow was going to be perfect.

**_**TAT**_**

Drills and Hammers echoed throughout the darkly painted room as Massie tossed in her bed. Sunlight shown through the transparent door and onto Massie's pale face. Massie yawned and stretched, sitting up in her bed. She looked around the empty room to find herself alone. Whispers echoed through the door in the hallway as Massie, still a bit drowsy, blinked.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kemp barged through the door scaring Massie half to death. All of her friend piled in including Claire and Cam who kept sneaking glances at each other, Josh, and Lynn. They all sang off key as Olivia set down a bed table covered in breakfast food.

"To you, Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Mah-ceee! Happy Birthday to youuuuu!" Kemp hung onto the high note at the end causing Dylan and Kristen to crack up. Massie playfully covered her ears, but she couldn't help the smile that was spreading across her plump lips. Lynn smiled and clapped enthusiastically because of her being able to celebrate with her daughter.

"Yum!" Massie picked up her fork as she ate some scrambled eggs.

"So," Dylan informed Massie, "Everything is going perfect as planned. Theresa, the party planner, is dealing with the building and decorations. Mary Anne, my mom's stylist will be coming over and your mom hired Jakkob and Miguel and their teams to help us get ready for tonight. They will all be coming here." Massie nodded as she picked up half a strawberry.

"We're gonna let you eat, but when you're done, go take a shower and put on your robe and meet us on the third level empty room." Lynn smiled as she shooed everyone out of the room so Massie could eat in peace. The brunette ate her brunch briefly before taking a shower to wash her hair and body. Massie walked up another flight of stairs to meet her friends in the empty room. The empty room was a room that Lynn had no intentions of designing. So it was painted a light beige brown color with nothing else in the room. Massie opened up the door to be met with several racks of clothing, bags, shoes, and multiple seats for hair styling. Jakkob and Miguel stood over in the corner sipping lattes as Mary tried to organize her clothes and accessories.

"Look who it is, my darling!" Jakkob walked over and kissed both of Massie's cheeks, "Hmm...Going for the natural beauty look?" Jakkob joked and sat Massie in the closest chair. Olivia walked in with her hair damp as one of the girls from the team with short blonde, spikey hair started on the blonde's hair. After a couple of minutes all her friends were in the room as each person in the room was being pampered. Mary walked by sorting the dresses, shoes and accessories near each girl as they sat motionless in the swivel chairs.

"Um…does anyone know where Derrick was this morning?" Massie glanced down at her iPhone that had yet not lighten up from a text message from her beau.

"Look at your phone again and I will have to confiscate it or be left with a burned forehead," Jakkob snapped at Massie before curling another piece of her long, auburn hair. Massie chuckled at the comment and set her smart phone on her robe-covered lap. Olivia called over the room and countered,

"He couldn't come because his mom and dad wanted to spend quality time with him. They've finally come back from the so called vacation they take every month. He said he'll be able to make it to the party though. His parents are also anti-phone so that's why he isn't answering." Olivia gossiped as the young hairdresser gave the blonde a Brazilian Blowout. Massie gave a smile to her friend and check the clock one more time. The clock shone 5:30 and Massie's heartbeat quickened.

**_**TAT**_**

Massie walked down the spiral steps and peeked around the corner before walking down an empty hallway. She walked to the back of her house to look out the window to see how the construction was going for her party. The sun was still high up in the sky but every few minutes you could tell sunset was nearing because of the colors masking the blue sky. She could see multiple workers putting in light bulb in odd-shaped lanterns and Christmas lights sprinkled in the many trees. Pink and blacks boas were chained up in places. The water in the lake had a nice glow to it probably because the workers had put underwater lights at the bottom. Off to the side, you could see the multiple waitresses setting up the bar and food area.

"What are you doing?" Lynn smirked at Massie and crossed her arms. Massie turned around and stuttered out an excuse.

"I-I-I needed water. My th-throat is parched." Massie changed direction and went to the kitchen to find a water bottle. Lynn laughed,

"No worrying. Everything will be okay. Everything is going to be fine, now go upstairs and go finish your makeup and get dresses. Yours guests will be showing up soon." Massie smiled and sucked in a breath to calm her nerves. She twisted the white cap on the bottled water and too a long sip. The cool water rushed down to her stomach instantly refreshing her. Massie swiftly jogged up the mahogany steps trying to follow Lynn's order. As soon as she reached the room again, Jakkob began the final touches on her hair. He expertly curled her hair and pinned the hair to her scalp to give her a loose wave. Once he was done, another girl walked over with a blonde streaked brunette, short bob and began adding makeup to her face. The girl studied and her skin and commented,

"You don't need any foundation. I don't see a bump or blemish anywhere. I wish I had your skin," Massie thanked the college aged girl and sat still as the girl named "Becky" began to give her a little coverage with tinted moisturizer. When Becky walked over to her bag to find a makeup applying brush, Massie swiveled in her chair to look at her friends. Olivia was getting her nails done by a middle-eastern descended girl while her hair laid silky straight on her shoulders. Dylan's hair was still being worked with by an African-American girl that was becoming frustrated while trying to tame her wild hair. Kristen sat in her seat getting her makeup done also by a girl with red tinted brown hair that ended at mid-back.

"Close your eyes," Becky commanded as she swept across a MAC cream color base. Becky then opened up the Urban Decay Naked Palette 2. She swiped Massie's full eyelid with a burgundy overtone color, Tease. She then contoured the eye by adding the black, shimmery color, Blackout to the outer corner of her lid. Verve, a sheer peal shimmer colored then mixed in with the other colors giving a perfect shimmery neutral color. The makeup stylist then took eye lash glue and lined her eyelashes before adding a few thin lashes. Miguel walked over and checked the look on Massie's eyes.

"Very good, continue dear." Miguel began expecting the others and walked over to the African-American to help with Dylan's hair.

Becky stuck the lashes together and then added voluminous mascara to her brown lashes. The college girl then took liquid eyeliner and lined her upper lid to make the lashes more realistic. Becky started murmuring to herself as she looked for glitter in her bag.

"Here we go!" Becky added the lash glue to the teen girl's lid add took a brush covered in sparkles to pat onto Massie's lid. Becky then picked up a MAC lipstick in the color Shy girl and added it to Massie's plump lips.

"Almost down," Becky breathed as she went once again into her huge black makeup bag, "I really need to get organized." Becky then grabbed another brush dipped it into the bronzer that the girl soon arched onto her cheekbones.

"Done!" Becky breathlessly said and took a sip of her water that Lynn and Kemp had provided for the workers. Massie reached into the bag and picked up the mirror that was facing downwards and aimed it at her.

"Perfect!" Mary Anne walked over and shoved Massie's clothes into her face "Put these on quickly. Your party will be starting in less than fifteen minutes." Massie nodded and walked into the nearest room to change. She slid off her robe and slipped on the silky dress and sky high heels. Massie checked hair in the mirror to make sure she hadn't messed up the pin curls. The brunette then strutted back to the other room and posed after she opened up the door. Olivia, Kristen, and Dylan laughed and clapped their hands in approval. Massie was sporting a Jenny Packham soft gold sequin dress with a small V-neck **(**januaryskyy. com/2011/ 12/29/tren d-report-gold-se quin-dresses/jenn y-packha m-soft-gold-se quin-dress-23 45**)** and Satin blue Steve Madden Partyy-r pumps **(**stevemadden. com/Item. aspx?id=5 7094& np=127 _282-136 _394**)**. Her jewelry was very limited in only a small pearl choker and pearly earrings. Jakkob had professionally done her bangs in a pouf and the rest in a messy, curly bun. A few pieces hung below spiraling by her ears and bun.

Kristen walked over to Massie and sat down next to her in a Betsey Johnson pink and black lace Broadway Strapless Dress **(**betseyjohnson. com/prod uct/inde ?pro ductId=12 1344 07)** **accessorized with super high-heeled black leather Christian Loubitions, and chandelier earrings. Her hair was brushed back into an expert ponytail with a small piece of hair wrapped around the rubber band. The music soundly started with the song "We Found Love" by Rihanna. You could hear the many people talking and chattering in the background. Massie turned her head slightly scared to look at how her party would fail.

"This dress is so short," Kristen whined as she tried to pull the dress down without showing her breasts. Kristen hoped that her mother would not pick her up from the party tonight or for anyone to see her from her church. Massie frowned wanting her friends to be happy with their outfits. Mary Anne then walked over,

"You look amazing in that. You either play soccer or do track and you have those perfect, long, toned legs. So own them!" Mary Anne broke down Kristen's worrying.

"Oh perfect! You guys are almost done!" Lynn entered the room wearing a black Juicy Couture sweat suit. Dylan and Olivia walked back into the room wearing their outfits. Olivia sported a Notte by Marchesa Lilac Ruffle Dream Ruffled One Shoulder dress **(**polyvore. com/notte _marchesa _lilac _ruffle _dream/ thing?id =3366 7110**) **and beige Jimmy Choo "Sugar" shoes with crystals **(**us. jimmychoo. com/en/ us/cruis e-12/su gar/invt/1 13sugarsah/**)**. Dylan was wearing a striking dress that went well with her pale complexion. She wore an Alice and Olivia Ramsey Boat Neck Sequin Dress**(**aliceandolivia. com/rams ey-boat-ne ck-sqn-dress. html)**** and Shane and Shawn Lynn Stiletto Sandal. Lynn's eyes started to water a bit as she saw her daughter and her friends.

"You girls, all look beautiful."

"Awww!" They all cooed and ran into a group hug as the music vibrations thudded to another song.

**_**TAT**_**

Massie began to get nervous as they were only a few steps away from the door. Her friends had just left for the party and entered out front by the security guards. Massie was just about to make her grand entrance to the party. A very agitated Theresa scooted Massie out of the door and into the yard. A line of trees blocked the two women from being seen as the hurriedly walked to the stage.

"The egg is in the basket, the egg is in the basket. I repeat the egg is in the basket." Theresa instructed into her ear piece.

"Okay honey, the DJ will stop playing the music soon as you go under the stage which is nearly, but not completely under the water to go on the platform riser. You will kneel down to get on but once it starts movie stand up! The DJ will announce and those drunken teens out there will go nuts. Mhm-kay? We have two minutes," Theresa explained and grabbed Massie's thin wrist to pull her under stage. The current song changed to "Look At Me Now" by Chris Brown as the disc-jockey began to spin and mix it with "Without You" by David Guetta. The crowd went wild as you could hear their screams and shouts of approval. The music went off and you could hear the scratching of his discs.

"Under now," Theresa instructed and pushed Massie down to a kneeling position. You could hear the partiers boo.

"Okay, okay guys. I know that beat was hot, but lemme introduce myself. I'm DJ MC Squared and I stopped this for a very good reason. Now follow along with me," DJ MC Squared declared in the microphone.

"Now, when I say Happy, ya'll say birthday. **HAPPY**,"

"**BIRTHDAY**!" The teens shouted back. They continued to say it a few more times as Theresa looked at her,

"Are you ready?" Massie bit her lip and took a shaky breath before responding,

"More than I'll ever be."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger :) I know, but reviews make me update faster!<strong>

**Also sorry for all the links, I know it was annoying, but it was just in case you wanted to see what it looked like. I had to add spaces in between or it wouldn't work. If there is no link for an outfit that means it was too long :(**

_**Anyway, review and if you have any recommendations for the special guest singer, put it in the comments! It is very much appreciated. Xoxo**_


	13. Welcome to the Club

**New chappie :) Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique or the songs mentioned or designers**

* * *

><p>"Hola," the raven-haired teenager leaned across the set- up bar to talk to the bar tender. The Spanish guy looked up and smiled with one dimple on his cheek before replying,<p>

"Hola, ¿qué es lo que desea para" **(Hi, what do you want to order?)** The Latino boy dried out a cup with a towel and placed it on the counter behind him. A surprised look crossed over Alicia's face as the person spoke back to her in fluent Spanish.

"Que hablan español también? No se permiten bebidas, por ahora, pero necesito un favor**." (You speak Spanish too? No drinks for now, but I need a favor.)** Alicia seductively pulled her long hair over her shoulder and placed her elbows on the silver counter giving the young boy a good sneak peek of her cleavage. The boy smiled and stared longingly at Alicia's assets.

"Sí," **(Yes)** Alicia slipped her hand in her silver glittery Edie Parker oval clutch and slipped out two crisp benjamins. Alicia leaned a little more forward to whisper in the guy's ear.

"You see that girl on stage? The brunette?" Alicia mumbled sliding the dollars closer to the guy, "I need you to slip something a little extra in her drink and I'll be sure to repay you. I promise." Alicia leaned back and gave the bartender a wink. He chuckled as he grabbed the bills and stuffed them in his pocket. Alicia then handed him a ground up pill in a plastic baggie.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on. If I do this I can get my bartender license taken away and how old are you anyway?" Alicia waved away the questions with a flick of her hand and reached in to grab another one hundred to silence him.

"My only request is that you mix it with a little vodka, but not all give her like a martini." They both gave each other a look as Alicia turned around and called Morgan on the phone. The prissy blonde yelled through the phone,

"Um…_EW_. What the hell are you wearing? Trying to win the national slut award?" Morgan commented on Alicia's very short Hervé Léger Metallic Bandage Dress. The Spanish girl turned around to meet the alpha of the school whom had her lip turned up in disgust. Morgan rolled her eyes and looked around the party before coming forward a bit,

"Did you do it?" Morgan covered one side of her lip as Alicia replied,

"You know I did."

**_**TAT**_**

The crowd exploded into screams as Massie emerged and stepped of the platform. The lights on the stage moved to highlight her in the dark night. The DJ walked by and placed a white gold and diamond tiara on her elegant hair. Massie smiled as she looked out in the crowd looking for her friends. She saw Derrick standing over by a tree with a happy smile plastered on his face as he looked at the love of his life. Dylan and Kristen were sipping drinks while Olivia talked close to Josh as Cam and Claire were getting comfortable with each other. As the DJ started "Turn Me On," to the surround sound speakers, Massie strutted off to the stage and directly to her friends.

"Hey beautiful, happy birthday! Sorry I couldn't come this morning," Derrick kissed Massie's cheek and put his arm around "his girl." Dylan and Kristen cooed at the happy couple. Olivia walked closer to her brunette friend,

"Remember the GG entry, keep a careful eye out for the people seeking revenge and look for the GG girl while you're at it. You look gorg, btw." Olivia smiled and began dancing.

"Can I have this dance?" Derrick asked and grabbed her small, manicured hand and led her to the crowded dance floor. Massie and Derrick swayed and danced to the music while Massie added some extra twists and grinding of her own. The rest of her friends followed and began to hop to the music. Derrick yelled over the pounding music of "Ni**as in Paris" by Kanye West" to tell his girlfriend that he was going to go get a drink.

"Mhm-kay, I'm not thirsty. Go ahead," Massie walked over to Claire and Kristen and began to shout the words along. Soon enough, Dylan and Olivia joined chanting the words and raising their hands in the air. A few songs later, Massie looked around for her beau.

"Have you seen Derrick?" Massie asked Josh who shrugged his shoulders and twirled Dylan to "The One That Got Away." Massie stalked off the floor in search of the blonde. Massie walked a little farther out from the party attractions and turned toward a pink boa that lay on the green grass. Massie hid behind the tree and peeked over to see Morgan alone crying in the corner. Massie's face softened a bit as she saw the alpha sob and whimper.

"Morgan, are you okay?" The brunette emerged from the tree and tottered to her enemy. Morgan head immediately shot up as she wiped the tears.

"What do you want?" Morgan sneered as she took out a compact case and tried to wipe away her running eyeliner.

"I honestly don't want anything, but you look upset. Just so you know, you can talk to me about anything," Massie soothingly rubbed circles on the older girl's back as she began to wail even more. Morgan sniffed her nose and flung her golden locks out of her face.

"You don't want to know, I promise." Morgan looked up at Massie from her position on a tree stump. Massie shrugged and smiled sincerely.

"Go ahead, I bet I can help." Morgan hesitated and fanned her face before starting,

"Well, this morning I was just working out at the gym and I saw Derrick. I had liked him for a little bit over a year so when he asked me to a coffee and some muffins of course I said yes. I mean, how can you say no to him? So when we went to coffee we ended up getting a lot friendlier than I expected and…and…and wehookedup." Morgan took a deep breath and relaxed as if a weight had been lifted off her delicate shoulders. Massie stood frozen with her mouth slightly open. Massie removed her hand from Morgan's back and stuttered out,

"Y-Yo-You're kidding…right?" Massie took a step back from the blonde as her expression changed once again to anger. Morgan wiped the tears and looked up to Massie.

"And the worst part is that he said it meant nothing to him, nothing! If you don't believe me look at this picture," Morgan scrolled through her Blackberry and clicked on a picture of Derrick sound asleep shirtless. Anger surged through Massie's limp body as her raised arm moved closer to Morgan's face. Massie jumped as she heard a loud skin-to-skin contact noise and Morgan's yelp. Massie looked at Morgan's face and saw a perfect red handprint.

"You bitch," the brunette scoffed before she ran away to find Derrick. She ran up to her "loyal boyfriend" and pushed him to get her attention.

"Really Derrick? Your parents are in town? Really?" Derrick's smile faded as he turned around and studied Massie's face.

"Jimmy I'll talk to you later," Derrick grabbed Massie's thin arm and pulled her away from the groups of people.

"Don't touch me!" Massie yanked her arm away from the soccer player.

"What has gotten into you Massie? Yes, my parents are home. You don't seriously think I was lying…or did you?" Derrick's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Then how was the gym, huh?" Massie crossed her arms and smirked as Derrick tried to find words.

"What do you mean? I went to the gym at like 9, got a coffee, and went home to practice on soccer, then came here," Derrick uttered.

"What about Morgan then?" She challenged. Massie may had been smaller and a whole lot tinier than Derrick but she wasn't afraid to stand up to him more than once.

"What? She came onto me at the gym, but I didn't pursue it. I'm happily taken, but it doesn't seem the same for you…" Derrick paused and licked his lips, "You honestly believe I would cheat on you? I would never, you know I love you but it seems that somehow that can't get into that pretty little brain of yours. I'm getting tired of always being accused of bad stuff. Like come on…" Derrick shook his head not caring to finish his sentence.

"But-" Massie started.

"Don't even try," Derrick huffed before walking away to the bar. Alicia and Morgan stood closely behind as they watched the whole ordeal go done. They both high-fived each other before slowly walking away.

Massie took out her iPhone 4S and texted her friends stating to meet her by the food table. "What's wrong?" Dylan and the rest of her friends followed. The girl wiped that tears that had fallen on her face when she was waiting for her clique.

"Derrick cheated on me this morning with Morgan…" Massie murmured. Dylan, Kristen, and Olivia gave each other side glances as Massie explained the story. Olivia shook her head,

"K Massie, I love you like a sister, but that story is so fake." Dylan and Kristen nodded in agreement and Massie looked stunned at her peers.

"Seriously? I saw a picture of Derrick shirtless,"

"Facebook," Dylan replied.

"His parents aren't in town,"

"Yes they are, they just got back from Russia," Kristen shrugged, "Cam told me when he wasn't busy sucking face with Claire."

"Why would Morgan lie to me?" All the girls looked at each other before busting out in laughter.

"Why wouldn't she?" Olivia said in between breathless laughs, "Plus Morgan could be the one seeking revenge for you." Olivia shrugged. Dylan gasped,

"Damn, when did Olivia get smarter than all of us?" Dylan laughed as Massie groaned.

"Now Derrick thinks I can't trust him." She grumbled and put her head in her hands.

"Well here's your chance to talk to him, he's been at the bar for at least twenty minutes now. He has to at least be on his fifth cup," Massie took a deep, shaky breath as she began her path to one of her many problems. The DJ stopped mixing another one of his songs to the crowd's dismay.

"Massie, we have someone special that has come to celebrate your birthday with you. Can you please welcome…" The crowd started screaming at the pair entered on the stage.

"L-M-FAO!" The DJ shouted into the microphone as the music started.

"Wow what a great welcome you guys, this is for all you sexy one out there," RedFoo yelled and winked at the crowd as they began rapping to "Sexy and I know It." Many backup dancers had come out to add even more to the performance.

"Hey," Massie's voice broke as Derrick's painful face turned around.

"What do you want?" He slurred, "And yelled at the bartender for one more drink.

"You sure man? That would be your seventh, slow your roll." Massie nodded as she placed a hand on Derrick's bicep. She felt Derrick's body stiffen, but eventually relax.

"I'm really sorry," the brunette apologized sadly. Derrick took a deep breath as he turned to Massie,

"It's okay; I know you didn't mean it." Derrick leaned in for a kiss and Massie accepted. They pulled away and the Spanish bartender walked over.

"Hey birthday girl, want a drink?" He smirked as Massie thought it out.

"Is it real alcohol?" Massie shyly questioned and he laughed.

"All of this is real, honey. How about I give you something easy to swallow? Nothing to hard going?" Massie smiled before quipping a small "sure," The bartender with "Jake" scrawled on his nametag took a stainless steel shaker and poured many ingredients to it. He then turned around and began to shake.

"Here you go," Jake smiled as he poured the pink drink into a glass, "Don't worry it's a martini." Massie smiled and took a drink from the alcoholic beverage. Massie scrunched up her eyes as the unknown liquid went down her throat and then became sweeter. She had seen her friends drink it earlier and now understood why.

"Do you wanna dance?" Derrick pointed to the dance floor to the students practically dry humping each other to the beat. Massie winked and dragged Derrick to the floor. She began to seductively dance around him.

"Follow me," Derrick whispered and Massie stumbled off the dance floor after him. They walked out to the front of the house which was still as a raging party went on behind it.

"Eh ma gawd! It's a house. Hi house!" Massie drunkenly screamed and hugged a shrub by the entryway. Derrick laughed.

"Derry-poo, take off my shoes they hurt." Massie whined and pouted as a chuckling Derrick undid the straps, "Oww, I have a headache," Massie picked up the stilettoes; "Derry-poo" had just undone and ran down the street.

"Catch me if you can!" very intoxicated, Massie ran down the streets as Derrick chased after her. Massie fell down as she tripped over her own foot. Massie poute3d and reached her hands up to Derrick like a baby. Derrick picked her up bridal style as they walked down the dark street.

"Here we are your majesty," The blonde then placed the tiny girl onto the street in front of his house. The couple then rushed upstairs in the house and into Derrick's room. The room was relatively clean for a room that was occupied for a guy. A pile of neatly folded shorts were placed on his bed. His rooms were covered with David Beckham and other sport star posters. The room was painted white while his bed duvet was gray, black, and white plaid.

"I'm sleepy," Massie yawned and fell into Derrick's computer chair, "Come here…" Massie slurred and pointed her finger, beckoning her boyfriend closer. Derrick staggered over well smashed.

"Kiss me," Massie whimpered and into a tipsy kiss they went. Massie stood up and placed her arms around Derrick's strong neck. The boy reached for Massie's zipper and he pulled down. The dress delicately fell to the floor as Massie stepped out of it.

**_**TAT**_**

"Where did they go?" Morgan's hushed scream entered Alicia's ear, "I told you to watch them. Now we can't do our plan, just great." Morgan raised her hands and dropped them frustrated. Alicia bit her tongue from talking back. She hated how Morgan blamed everything on her. Alicia did all the dirty work while Morgan kept her hands spotless and tidy.

"I was watching them I swear." Alicia looked down a bit disappointed. It was actually her fault like Morgan kept proclaiming, "Wait! That's her!" Alicia screamed behind the bush and pointed to a girl with long brown hair, "See, I told you I got this. The plan is still in motion," Alicia smiled and strutted away from Morgan who had an evil glint in her eyes. Morgan took out her phone and dialed a letter into her contacts,

"Chris, game on. Over by the lake." Morgan then pressed the "End" button on her phone and walked away to let her plan fall in motion. Alicia watched as Chris Polvert stomped over to Massie and grabbed her hand. Alicia hid a little more in the bush as they came across the corner.

"Um, excuse me?" The girl exclaimed and pulled back from Chris. Alicia hopped out of the bush and tied a Hermes scarf over the girl's eyes so she couldn't see. She then tied the girl's feet and hands together. The Latina then placed a piece of duct tape if the other brunette decided to scream. Alicia sent a short message to Morgan and the alpha came rushing over.

"Uh, this girl isn't Massie?" Morgan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms to Alicia.

"Yes it is," Alicia protested and ripped off the scarf around the eyes, "She's just in a different dress." Chris sneered and turned around as Morgan sighed and placed her hand on her face.

"That's Allie Rose Singer, not Massie Block. I swear you're retarded or something." Allie-Rose eyes widened and everyone looked at the girl who was making muffled noises. Morgan bent down to where Allie was sitting and whispered,

"If I take this off to talk to you, you can't scream. If you do, I'll have Chris over there to take care of you. Understand?" The brunette nodded and Morgan tore off the tape. Allie moaned and moved her mouth to get rid of the stinging sensation.

"First question, why did you guys try to kidnap me? And second, why are you guys trying to kidnap Massie?" Allie questioned and raised an eyebrow. Morgan gave Alicia a look and stood up.

"Well, Massie is evil. She seems innocent and that's what everybody thinks, but that's not true." Morgan hesitated before continuing, "She spread a nasty rumor about me at school, called Alicia a slut, and tried to tell the principal that Chris smokes weed. And persuaded Cam to break up with you and go out with her dorky, ugly friend." Morgan frowned looking at the girl sitting down on the floor. "We weren't trying to kidnap her; we were going to have an intervention." Morgan could see as Allie turned bright red and filled with anger.

"Even though I don't believe the whole 'intervention' part, I want to help. What can I do to help?" Allie-Rose shifted her jaw obviously angry.

"First order of business is to find nasty secrets about her. Welcome to the club, it's great to have you," Alicia smiled and began untying their newest member of the club.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so you guys are all like? Massie can't be drunk, that's her first glass, but actually she is.<strong>

** and Morgan slipped Rohypnol/ roofies/ date-rape drug, or whatever you call it into her drink. That is what made her very dizzy and have a headache.**

** had never drank alcohol before making her an easy drunk**

** was vodka**

** bartender mixed roofies with alcohol and that doesn't really go well.**

**Also I am not a supporter of rohypnol; just flaws in a character make a good story. And Alicia had to get a revenge idea somehow. And sorry for the scene with Massie and Derrick! I tried to keep it PG.**


	14. Blurry Memories

**A good and long chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique**

* * *

><p>"I am never drinking again," Massie rubbed her tense temples and slid on a pair of black, large folding Ray-Ban wayfarer. She groaned and flipped her wavy auburn hair over her uncovered shoulder. Kristen reached into her black Valentino purse and pulled out a mini bottle of ibuprofen and took out two circular, red pills.<p>

"Take this; it'll make you feel better. Sorry for inviting you for morning brunch," Kristen handed her friend the pills over the white clothed table outside tired of hearing her friend complain, "How can you even be that hungover? I never saw you touch a glass at all," Massie stopped massaging her oncoming headache and sighed. Every time she tried to think of the party, there was a huge blank. Only a few memories had come back after the incident that happened this morning involving Derrick.

"Did you and Derrick have happy hour after you disappeared last night? Lynn was about to uncover your present, but we couldn't find you," Dylan waggled her eyebrows as she took a drink of her water. A blush crept up the alpha's cheek and Olivia gasped,

"Ehmagawd you did!" Massie rolled her eyes at her friends' immature behavior and gave the waiter her menu.

"I'll have the fruit parfait," Massie turned back to her friends clearly embarrassed, "Uh…we were in the middle of ordering." Massie gave all her friends a glance, "But anyway, I barely remember anything. The stuff I do remember is really blurry." Massie placed her forehead into her hands frustrated.

Judging by Massie's manners, Dylan raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "Wait…did you and Derrick…" Dylan trailed off before heavily biting on her cherry red lip. Kristen studied Massie before giving Olivia a worried gaze. Massie nodded her head shamefully already regretting the night. The brunette was bombarded with questions and commands,

"First of all," Kristen raised her voice so the other girls could become silent, "did you want to?" Massie looked up from the table and moved the sunglasses off her eyes to look at her friends.

"Honestly, I didn't want to, but it happened. We were both really drunk and couldn't help it," Dylan began choking on her drink as she stared at her best friend. The redhead leaned more into the table and whispered,

"That was your_ first_ time? And you don't even remember?" Dylan slipped her phone out of her Chanel purse and began texting Kemp. A different waitress came by and placed the food on the table. Kristen looked up at the waitress, who was staring awkwardly at the table,

"Can we help you?" Kristen snapped at the young girl who flinched at the blonde's icy tone. The brunette worker began to stutter afraid that this might have been a bad time. Massie looked up to the young girl and recognized her from one of her classes.

"Oh hey, I know you. Uh…Nikki right?" The alpha questioned as Nikki blocked her source of sunlight. Nikki's smiled nervously happy that one of the most popular girls remembered her name.

"Y-Yeah, the party was really cool last night," Nikki tangled her hands down by her apron humiliated about what she was about to ask, "I don't really know how to say this bu-"

"Then don't say it," Dylan cut off her classmate making it clear she was annoyed. Massie peered at her rude friend and turned to Nikki eagerly wanting to hear what the underdog had to say. Panicking, Nikki let her long chocolate brown ponytail fall to the mid of her back after messing with it.

"Whatyoudid toAllieis really unfair," The waitress ran her words together and took a deep breath waiting for the amber-eyed girl's reply. Massie pursed her lips and eyed the girl up and down. The clique leaned in waiting for Massie's raft on the girl that called her out,

"Nikki are you poor?" Massie tilted her head innocently. Dylan began to fake a cough and whispered,

"Yes," loud enough for everyone at the table including Nikki to hear. Without waiting for an answer Massie continued her insult,

"Because you aren't making any cents," Massie smirked as she heard Kristen's cackle and Olivia's giggle entered her ears. On top of that, Dylan was in the back screaming,

"Ooooh! Burn," and waving her silky napkin in the air. The brunette waiter's face burned bright red before she stalked away and back into the inside part of the restaurant before remarking,

"Enjoy your food," The girls pushed their plates closer to the center part of the table and left without paying for their uneaten food.

****_TAT_****

Derrick dribbled the white and black checkered ball between his feet, his mind filled with thoughts as his team ran down the field doing pad drills.

"Hey," Josh ran up to his friend as the coach blew the whistle and the guys dropped to the floor in a position similar to a push-up. The whistle sounded again and the guys once again dribbled down the turf.

"Hey," Derrick mumbled breathlessly aiming the ball at the goal in a perfect shot. Josh continued behind Derrick and also got a goal before following Derrick and waiting for the rest of the team to finish.

"Good Job boys, let's do conditioning. Do countdowns from 35 and I'm watching." The coach blew the whistle after everyone had finished. Groans echoed after the coach demanded their finishing torture. Josh and Derrick both dropped to the floor and began to do the exercises.

"What happened to you and Massie last night?" Josh whispered as Coach Hill walked by watching the crowd for slackers.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Derrick covered up and started to go slower because of his aching muscles.

"Uh…yes you do," Josh turned to look at his friend, "I know when you're lying because you touch your ear," The sandy- haired boy quickly moved his hand to his abdomen before lying down tired.

"Go change out!" The coach yelled and the boys sluggishly dragged to the locker room. Kemp accidentally ran into his friend, but kept walking,

"Sorry," Derrick apologized by calling after his friend that seemed on a mission to get to the stone locker room across the field.

"Hey," Cam ran up and greeted his friends moving his jet black hair behind his ears, "What's going on with you and Kemp?" Derrick shrugged his shoulders pausing before opening up the metal door to the locker room,

"I _thought_ nothing was going on," Derrick then turned around and walked to his gray, metal locker. Cam and Josh turned to each other and gave a look before getting changed. Derrick and a few others were the first one out and stood outside by the bleachers, letting the hot sun rays pound on their back.

"That was an awesome party last night," Griffin Hastings commented dropping his black Nike bag to the green grass. Derrick chucked as Cam patted him on the back,

"Let's have a double date tonight," Cam suggested, "at Slice of Heaven," Derrick agreed as more boys joined the group.

"Speaking of Massie, where did you and her disappear to last night?" Josh called him out and crossed his tan arms across his ribs. The sandy-haired boy sent the Spanish boy a glare before stuttering out his excuse.

"W-well, t-the party w-was-" Derrick started but got cut off by Chris Plovert,

"We don't care about that; tell us if you tore that up!" Chris screamed and all the boys started whooping and shouting. Getting a little cocky, Derrick popped the collar on his Ralph Lauren polo,

"You all know I tore that pussy up," Derrick started chuckling as his teammates began patting his back and arms in approval. Cam stepped back a little bit from the circle and began texting back Claire since this wasn't really his scene. Cam wasn't one to kiss and tell, he definitely wasn't one to get laid and tell the details.

"Whose pussy did you tear up?" A stern voice yelled before dropping his soccer bag and crossing his arms. Kemp stood in a towering, intimidating stance over his so-called "best friend" because of half an inch that Kemp had gron this summer. Derrick took a small step back before trying to backpaddle his way out of the situation.

"Whoa, whoa guys. Calm down!" Josh stepped in between the two trying to break up the minor scuffle.

"I'm not going to calm down," Kemp replied before shoving the dark-haired boy out of the way, "I just want Derrick to answer my simple question: who were you talking about?"

"Dude, back off," Derrick lightly pushed Massie's older brother off of him. Kemp shoved him back and it wasn't long before Derrick had Kemp in a headlock and the taller boy repeatedly was punching the sandy-haired boy.

"What are you men doing?" their coach ran to the group and immediately the group split up. Swiftly, the best friends let go of each other, "What are you two doing? You guys are best friends?" The coach took of his New York Yankees baseball cap and ran his hand down his bald head. For a coach, Coach Hill was pretty short and plump, but very strict. He was known around the state for his talent of turning young boys into soccer stars. Coach Hill began chuckling before screaming,

"If my two best players are going to fight, they will fight!" The girls soccer team began jogging around the field, their heads craning to see what was happening, "You will fight to get your spots back on the team. Harrington and Hurley you are both downgraded to water boys." The coach huffed before trudging away and ignoring their protests.

"Nice going, retard," Derrick shoulder-bumped his best friend and striding away to his car.

**_*TAT*_**

Massie rummaged through her closet clad in a purple Juicy Couture track suit.

"I'm telling you Massie, you are not going on that date with _Derrick_." Kemp sneered the last word and began pacing around his sister's room. Massie rolled her eyes and continued her search for the perfect date-worthy outfit.

"How about this?" The auburn-haired girl held a black D&G Dolce & Gabbana Velvet evening dress. Massie admired the dress on her figure before scrunching her nose, "Too damsel in distress," and threw it on the floor of her walk-in closet.

"Mass, I'm serious. You are not going on that date. I am serious and if I find out you did…," Kemp trailed off before leaving and slamming the door shut. Massie sighed feeling stressed and turned to look at her destroyed closet. Massie walked over to her king-sized bed and grabbed her iPhone.

"Claire? Can you come over?"

***_TAT*_**

"Have a fun sleepover, girls," Lynn beeped into the room as Massie tossed a pillow at Claire, knocking her into the head.

"We sure will," Massie said through the intercom and added more mascara to her lashes.

"You look perf," Massie called to Claire that was adding the finishing touches to her outfit. Claire was dawned in a striped Nanette Lepore Rogue blazer, Marc by Marc Jacobs blue silk bustier top, J. Crew Bianca pailette-embellished tulle skirt, Penny loves Kenny Tetra lavender multi heel, and a Return to Tiffany double heart blue tag pendant, "The bustier really brings out your eyes,"

"Massie, you really didn't have to. I mean I could've worn my own clothes," Claire pleaded in the expensive clothes feeling out of place. Claire had never felt so special in all her life and wearing these clothes made her think she was less than she really was. Especially since Massie was a size smaller in shoe and the heel was pinching her chubby toes.

"It's fine," Massie replied and put on an extra coat of gloss. Massie was wearing Marc by Marc Jacobs Cream Polka Dot Silk Dress, red patent leather open toe Valentino pumps with a bow by the toes, and a Lanvin Red Crystal Encrusted Ribbon Bangle.

"Are you ready?" Claire asked her best friend and grabbed her Nokia to text back Cam. The boys had just pulled up, but to be safe they were a block away. Now the mission was to get out of the house, without getting caught by Kemp. Lynn could care less of where the girls went as long as it did not hit the list of being involved with cops and tarnishing the Hurley reputation, "They're here," Claire shut her flip phone and sprayed Chanel No.5 on her tiny wrist. The brunetee nodded and taped a note on her mirror.

Massie split the door open a little to peer into the dark hallway. Massie waved her hand behind her and was careful not to scratch the shiny hardwood floor.

"This way," Massie pointed and began to walk into a different hallway. Claire tried her best to keep up with Massie's fast pace into multiple places. Claire checked behind her back to make sure they were clear before continuing into the room, Massie had just escaped into.

"I don't know what this room is. I found it the other day," Claire entered into the gigantic room. There was a diamond chandelier that motionlessly hung from the ceiling and a desk off to the side. Books filled the multiple bookshelves in the room.

"Over here," Massie called and walked over to a walk-out window. Massie stepped down into one of Lynn's landscapes and helped Claire out.

"They're by Branson Street," Claire began to quicken her speed as fast as she could in her stilettos. Massie began to skip to catch up with her blonde friend until they saw the headlights of Derrick's Aston Martin.

"Hey," Massie greeted her boyfriend with a long-needed kiss and hug. Massie was engulfed with Derrick's Ralph Lauren polo and momentarily felt her stress lift away from her. He greeted her with multiple neck kisses and goose bumps appeared on the brunette's skin.

"Get a room!" Cam yelled from the backseat obviously hungry. Derrick pressed on the gas and turned up the radio that was playing "Good Feeling" BY Flo Rida. The ride was smooth with comfortable silences and small talk until the dirty-blonde pulled up to their restaurant.

"I know this is not exactly formal, but this is one of the best places in the world," Derrick winked and went to open his girlfriend's door. She daintily grabbed his hand and scooted out of the leather seat as Cam and Claire exited the car. Derrick locked the doors and grabbed the shorter brunette's hand to enter Slice of Heaven. Claire and Cam followed close behind and sat down at a red booth. The two couple sat next to each other as Massie scoped out the place. It had a home-y, 50's feel to it with the linoleum tiled floor, red booths and black tables. Red, black and white was mostly used in everything including plates. Massie huddled closer to Derrick wishing that she could've brought a warm jacket with her and silently cursed her spaghetti strap dress.

"What would you like to drink?" A girl with jet black hair came up with a notepad as the table looked at the menus on the black table. The girl kept glancing back at Derrick as he read the options.

"I'll get... a water," Massie ordered and the group of friends soon after ordered as well. The girl with nametag of "Becky" purposely leaned and stretched across the table to grab Massie's menu book to put her cleavage in Derrick's face. Derrick's attention then skipped to the parmesan on the table.

"Um, I'll need that to order my food," Massie snapped and placed her hand on the menu to retrieve back.

"Oooh, of course. Sorry, I forgot you and your boyfriend needed to order," Becky raised an eyebrow and her blue marbles shown into Massie's amber marbles.

"Can you spell desperate?" Claire whispered across the table as soon as Becky had strutted away moving her hips more than she needed to. Massie nodded and rolled her eyes amazed at how impulsive people can act in this town.

"I would never leave her for you," Derrick huskily whispered into Massie's ear sending gushes of love down her spine. Massie smashed her lips against Derrick's lips into a heated embrace. The couple finally came up for air when they heard Becky cough loudly,

"What do you guys want to order?" Becky rolled blue eyes and crossed her arms. Shocked at the girl's attitude, Massie fought back and replied,

"How about a steaming bowl of a new attitude?" Becky opened her mouth to reply, but thought against it and waited for the group to order food.

"The extra-large special pizza with Canadian bacon and pineapple," Cam collected all the menus and handed them to the waiter so she didn't have to go through a hassle to reclaim them. The waitress stalked away letting her anger known.

The pizza came within a few minutes and the table dug in.

"Cam, I'm telling you Canadian bacon is the same thing as ham." Derrick argued with Cam over the table as Claire and Massie quietly discussed matters.

"Oh and did I tell you what happened this morning?"

"No!" Claire leaned in closer to the table and took a sip of her Diet Coke.

"Well," Massie twirled the straw in her glass cup, "I went to brunch today and Nikki Dalton confronted me and said what I did to her little friend Allie-Rose was rude," Claire scrunched up her light brown eyebrows in confusion. Massie took her first bite from the greasy but delightful pizza,

"I didn't understand her either, until Dylan broke it down to me in the car. After me and Derrick left the party last night, Dylan said Allie-Rose singer had gone around the party multiple times telling others about how I had come up with a plan to get Cam to dump her for you…but what can you do with rumors?" Massie shrugged and finished off her tasty dinner. Claire began smacking Massie's arm and pointing to a guy in a red shirt,

"Mass, Mass, Mass. Isn't that Todd? With Nathan and-"

"And Alicia?" The auburn haired girl finished for her friend, "Something isn't right here," Claire gave Massie a look and they both told their boyfriends they were going to the game room in the back and scooted out the covered seat.

"Todd!" Claire screamed and walked closer to her younger brother. Todd turned around to look at the voice calling him, but immediately spun back once he saw who it was.

"Todd, I know you heard me back there," The blond said to her adoptive brother once she caught up with him, "What are you doing here?"

"Claire, leave me alone right now," Todd narrowed his chocolate eyes and at went back to Alicia.

"Uh, you're not going to talk to him like that," Massie stepped up to the younger boy to tell him off for his brazen comment.

"Oh, boo-hoo. Miss Perfect doesn't always get what she wants for what seems like the first time," Alicia pushed Todd out of the way to compete with the amber-eyed girl, "They're mine," The raven-haired beauty narrowed her brown orbs. Massie crossed her arms, a little shocked by Alicia's comment,

"Do you have a nut allergy Alicia?" Massie pushed her think auburn hair off her shoulder and smirked as Alicia turned to Nathan and Todd puzzled,

"No!" Alicia sneered and pursed her plump lips.

"Because your head is starting to swell,"

"I'm done here, we'll have this discussion another time," Alicia told the boys and stomped out the door frustrated.

"Great! There goes our ride!" Nathan quipped up for the first time that evening and began to follow behind his friend that was exiting the door to walk home.

"Derrick can take you home, don't worry!" Claire called after her foster brother, but he still continued his long trek home, "He hates me, Mass. I swear. All he ever does if find me annoying, the only time he acted nice to me is when you're over," The blond whispered as tears sprang to her ocean blue eyes.

"Claire-bear don't let him get to you. He will eventually figure out that you aren't leaving and have to accept you as your sister," Massie engulfed her best friend into a hug. Claire pulled back and began fanning her eyes to stop her makeup disaster in the work.

"You guys okay?" Cam came over and slung his arm over Claire's shoulders, "Do you wanna leave?" Claire smiled back and chirped up,

"Sure," her voice cracking a bit. Massie followed her pals to the car and checked her iPhone. On the screen it showed five missed calls, seven text messages, and three voicemails.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so I wanted to update but I just didn't have the time. So I broke my days up so I could work on this so sorry if it doesn't click-right. I was probably in a different mindset. This chapter is extra-long and I know you guys like that, so yay! I had to stuff everything in this chapter, so the next chapters would make sense.<strong>

**Xoxo**

**Review!**


End file.
